Firewhisky Advice
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: As coisas estão prestes a mudar para nosso herói. Passa alguns meses depois de Snitches, Bubbles and Pizza. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Wrong Dryer Setting

**Firewhisky Advice**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Vou manter os títulos dos capítulos no original, por que gosto mais deles assim. Se quiserem que eu comece a traduzi-los, é só pedir.

3) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

5) As datas das atualizações podem ser vistas na planilha cujo link está no meu perfil. Ainda assim, avisarei a data de atualização ao final de cada capítulo.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Um**

**Wrong Dryer Setting**

Ginny descartou outro par de jeans, jogando-o junto aos outros que estavam no chão. Talvez aquela saia, no fundo do armário, que não usava há meses. Era completamente fora de moda, mas nesse ritmo ela ia ter que ir trabalhar de pijama. Mais nada servia. _Não_, disse a si mesma,_ eu me recuso a usar essa saia. É horrível._ Ela achava que estava bêbada quando a comprou. Suspirando, Ginny tirou seu último par de jeans do armário. _Espero que esse sirva. Eu preciso mesmo conversar com Harry sobre como secar as roupas_. Ginny prendeu a respiração e tentou fechar o zíper. Sem sorte. Apertando os dentes, se deitou no pé da cama desfeita e respirou fundo, conseguindo fechar o zíper. Sentindo que o botão ia se soltar e voar no olho de alguém se respirasse fundo, Ginny caminhou cuidadosamente até a cozinha. Ela não entendia como podia ter engordado tanto desde que parou de jogar, na primavera passada. Ela nem estava mais comendo muito no café da manhã. Só torrada.

Harry estava no fogão, usando o avental dela. Ginny prendeu o riso de zombaria. Sua mãe tinha lhe dado esse avental há uns dois anos. Era muito rosa e florido. O que era o motivo de Ginny não usar a maldita coisa.

- 'Dia. – ele disse, sem se virar.

- 'Dia. – ela respondeu e torceu o nariz para o mingau no fogão.

- O quê? Eu achei que você gostasse de mingau. – um pouco de desânimo apareceu na voz de Harry. Pelas últimas semanas, todas as vezes que ele fazia o café da manhã, Ginny torcia o nariz para tudo o que ele fazia.

- Eu gosto. Só não... Hoje... – falou. Harry ergueu os olhos ao ouvir seu tom de voz.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, analisando-a. – Está um pouco verde. – ele estudou seu rosto um pouco mais. – Na verdade, você está com a aparência de Ron depois do funeral de Fred, quando ele bebeu meia garrafa de uísque de fogo. – o estômago de Ginny começou a se rebelar.

- Não mencione uísque de fogo, certo? – pediu de modo enjoado. Harry deu de ombros e lhe passou um prato de torradas.

- Coma isso, pelo menos. E não discuta, mocinha, ou eu vou...

- Vai o quê?

- Falar com sua mãe. – Harry ameaçou. Ginny estremeceu. Isso significava almoçar com Molly. Almoçar com sua mãe significava mais comida do que Ginny conseguia comer. Não que a comida dela não fosse boa, mas há uma quantia que alguém consegue comer em uma única refeição.

Ginny terminou suas torradas e pegou seu agasalho. Harry ergueu os olhos do Profeta e a lembrou de que iam jantar com Ron e Hermione aquela noite. Ginny assentiu e usou o floo para ir trabalhar. Fez uma nota mental de sair mais cedo para almoçar e comprar um jeans. O que ela tinha conseguido colocar aquela manhã podia não agüentar um jantar.

Ginny caminhou apressadamente pela calçada, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos do seu agasalho. Não tinha muito tempo. Abriu a porta de uma loja Trouxa e apressadamente pegou um par de jeans do seu tamanho. Ginny estava prestes a pagar e ir embora, mas decidiu prová-los antes. Podia já sair o usando.

Encontrou um provador livre e tirou seu jeans com um suspiro. Respirou de verdade pela primeira vez desde que se arrumara aquela manhã. Remexendo-se para tirar o jeans, colocou o novo e tentou – e falhou em – fechá-lo. Ginny olhou com horror para o zíper. Sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos e, para sua surpresa, começou a chorar. Pegou sua varinha e conjurou um lenço. Analisou o jeans desconfiadamente. Esse par, definitivamente, não tinha encolhido na secadora. Brevemente considerou usar um feitiço para alargar seu jeans, mas desde que estava dentro de uma loja Trouxa, ela não queria se arriscar.

Ginny apertou os dentes em aborrecimento e colocou seu jeans novamente, deixando o zíper e os botões pra lá, e marchou até a prateleira que tinha os jeans que tinha gostado. Soltando o ar com força pelo nariz, Ginny pegou um par um número maior e voltou para o provador. Arrancou seu jeans e colocou o novo no lugar. Olhou-se no espelho.

- Pelo menos consigo abotoar esse. – falou para si mesma. Saiu do provador, seu jeans antigo em mãos. – Por favor, moça? – Ginny chamou a atenção da balconista.

- Sim?

- Eu posso sair usando esse? – Ginny pegou uma parte do tecido da sua nova calça entre os dedos.

- Claro. – a balconista notou o jeans em suas mãos. – Algo errado com o antigo, eh?

- Er... Acho que sim. – Ginny brincou com a cintura do seu jeans antigo. Pagou a balconista e saiu da loja.

Encontrando um beco deserto, Ginny aparatou de volta ao Beco Diagonal. Olhou o relógio e fez uma careta para a hora. Correu até a loja de brincadeiras. George e Ron geralmente mantinham comida no apartamento em cima da loja em caso de emergências. Correu pela porta, que arrotou para anunciar sua chegada. Soava suspeitosamente como Charlie, depois de ter bebido uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada em um gole só. Ron estava sentado atrás do balcão da frente, distraidamente mastigando a ponta de uma pena, um livro de couro enorme em sua frente. Ginny foi até o balcão, já que Ron ainda não tinha erguido os olhos.

- Gravou o Charlie na festa de aniversário do papai ano passado? – perguntou casualmente. Ron pulou.

- Hah? Oh, Gin, é só você.

- Nossa, obrigada. – Ginny respondeu secamente. – Olha, Ron, eu não tenho muito tempo, e eu vou te ver hoje à noite de qualquer maneira, mas eu sei que você tem comida em algum lugar. – apontou para a horrível cortina roxa, que levava para o cômodo dos fundos e para as escadas que levavam ao apartamento. – Por favor? Pela sua irmã favorita? – Ginny usou sua melhor expressão de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Isso não funciona comigo, Gin. – Ron bufou. Mas murmurou – _Accio_ – e um sanduíche pousou cuidadosamente na frente de Ginny. – Além do mais, você é minha única irmã.

- Obrigada, Ron. Eu realmente aprecio isso. – Ron finalmente notou o amontoado sob o braço.

- Ginny? Esses são seus jeans?

Ginny suspirou impacientemente.

- Sim. – respondeu curtamente. – Harry fez algo com a secadora. – Ron pareceu divertido. Se havia algo que ele não fazia era lavar a roupa. Inevitavelmente, ele tinha colocaria uma meia vermelha com as roupas brancas e Hermione e ele usariam rosa até Hermione e Molly acharem um jeito de arrumar tudo. – Obrigada pelo sanduíche, Ron.

- A qualquer hora.

- Te vejo depois. – com isso, Ginny foi até a porta, girou os olhos para o arroto e se encaminhou para o escritório do Profeta.

Harry estava esperando por Ginny quando ela chegou em casa.

- Você está atrasada! – falou, quando ela passou correndo por si e entrou no banheiro.

- Eu sei! Eu tive que entrevistar o chefe do departamento de Jogos e Esportes sobre a Copa Mundial e acabou indo até mais tarde! – reclamou. – Aquele maldito homem _fala_! Eu acho que ele gosta do som da própria voz. Tem menos entre as orelhas do que Ludo Bagman, e esse idiota era sortudo por ter poeiras!

Harry se escorou na batente da porta para observar Ginny trocar de roupas. Ela pegou um vestido e o passou pela cabeça. Uma série de pequenos botões adornada o tecido da altura do umbigo até o pescoço. Ela teve problemas em fechar os botões em frente seus seios. Conseguiu abotoá-los, mas havia alguns abertos. De novo, sentiu as lágrimas cutucarem seus olhos.

- Que diabos você fez com as minhas roupas?

- O quê? Nada!

- Deve ter feito! Nada serve mais. É você quem tem lavado a roupa ultimamente.

- Ginny, eu juro que eu não fiz nada com elas! Não pode colocar um feitiço para aumentar? O vestido.

- Posso, mas já estamos atrasados, e eu não posso fazer enquanto o estou usando, e se eu errar... – agora, Ginny tinha se feito chorar. Harry estava verdadeiramente alarmado. Ginny não era do tipo emocional.

Passando um lenço a Ginny, pegou o agasalho que ela, às vezes, usava com o vestido.

- Ginny, relaxa. São só o Ron e Hermione. – Harry lhe passou o agasalho. Ginny fungou algumas vezes e passou o agasalho pela cabeça.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo ultimamente.

- Tudo bem. Você tem estado sob bastante estresse no trabalho. Não tem problema, querida.

Ginny suspirou e assentiu.

- Certo. Vamos.

Ron acabou se provando um ótimo cozinheiro. Quase tão bom quanto Molly. Frequentemente ele brincava que essa era a única coisa que ele era melhor que Hermione. A noite foi agradável o bastante, os quatros sentados no apartamento de Ron e Hermione, conversando amenidades. Ginny se encolheu no sofá ao lado de Harry, sua cabeça no ombro dele. Piscou sonolentamente, se perguntando por que estava tão cansada. Não era nem nove da noite. Piscou mais algumas vezes, e dormiu com o som dos murmúrios de Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- O que está errado com Ginny? – Ron notou quando ela dormiu.

- Ela tem estado ocupada no trabalho essas últimas semanas. – Harry falou.

- Ela fez algo estranho hoje. – Ron contou. Harry apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. – Ela foi até a loja, toda apressada, implorou por um sanduíche e foi embora. Essa não é a parte estranha. – ele acrescentou apressadamente. – Ela estava carregando o jeans. Estava usando um novo. Falou um monte de besteira sobre você ter feito algo com eles na secadora.

- Hm. Ela me acusou disso, antes de virmos para cá.

- Maluca. – Ron balançou a cabeça. Hermione acompanhou a conversa como um torcedor em um jogo de tênis. Ela tinha suas suspeitas, mas não ia verbalizá-las. Não agora. Duvidava que sequer Ginny soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Harry, leve Ginny para casa. Nos vemos no domingo? – ele assentiu, gentilmente chacoalhando Ginny para acordá-la e, segurando-a contra si, aparatou para o apartamento deles.

- Eu dormi? – ela murmurou, ainda meio adormecida.

- Sim.

- M'desculpa.

- Não tem problema. – sonolentamente, Ginny tirou suas roupas e colocou o pijama. Escovou os dentes e se enterrou na cama aquecida. Esperou que o dia seguinte fosse melhor. _Tinha_ de ser melhor que hoje.

Na manhã seguinte, Ginny acordou com o estômago revolto. Ugh, o que ela tinha comido na noite anterior? Mentalmente, listou o que tinha jantado com Ron e Hermione. Torta de carne e vegetais, salada, sopa, torta de caramelo (só um pouquinho, por que suas roupas estavam ficando apertadas). Pulou para fora da cama subitamente e correu para dentro do banheiro, quase trombando com Harry no processo — que estava escovando os dentes. Ginny mal conseguiu chegar ao vaso sanitário, onde vomitou.

- Isso é atraente. – Harry afirmou em um tom suave. Ginny lhe lançou um olhar venenoso, até que ele lhe passou uma toalha de rosto úmida e um copo de água. – Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá e torradas, certo?

Harry saiu do banheiro e foi para a cozinha, onde encheu o bule e colocou algumas fatias de pão na torradeira Trouxa. Enquanto esperava a água ferver, se encostou ao balcão e olhou para o calendário que Ginny mantinha na parede. Algo estava faltando. O pequeno X vermelho que Ginny colocava no canto das datas que ela... Bem, Harry realmente não queria pensar nisso. Tirando o calendário da parede, distraidamente o folheou de volta até dezembro. Sim, lá estava o pequeno X no segundo dia de dezembro, mas não estava em janeiro e hoje era o terceiro dia de fevereiro. Talvez Ginny estivesse muito ocupada para colocar a marca no calendário, mas Harry não achava isso. Ele era o primeiro a admitir que seu conhecimento na biologia feminina era bastante falho, mas até ele sabia o que aquele X perdido podia significar.

Harry deixou o calendário na mesa e colocou a água quente sobre as folhas no bule. Ginny entrou na cozinha, parecendo um pouco abatida. Cambaleando até a mesa, ela se serviu uma xícara de chá e pegou o calendário.

- O que isso está fazendo aqui? – Harry decidiu ser honesto e lhe contar suas suspeitas. Da maneira mais indireta que conseguisse.

- Erm... Gin? Notou algo faltando? Em janeiro? – os olhos de Ginny se cerraram, enquanto examinava a folha de janeiro. Lentamente, voltou as folhas até setembro e de volta até janeiro. Quando ela notou exatamente o que _estava_ faltando em janeiro, ficou ainda mais pálida.

Ginny não achava que era possível ficar mais enjoada, mas estava enganada.

- Os Trouxas não têm um exame para esse tipo de coisa? – perguntou.

- Acho que sim. Mas você acha que eles funcionam em bruxas?

- Espero que sim... Não quero ir ao St. Mungus a não ser que eu _precise_.

Harry foi para a rua e correu até a farmácia mais próxima do apartamento. Correu para dentro do estabelecimento e encontrou várias opções. Gaahh! Não tinha tempo para isso. Pegou uma caixinha de cada marca e andou até o balcão, e praticamente jogou o dinheiro Trouxa na pobre mulher que estava no caixa. Ela aceitou o pagamento apressadamente, tendo visto essa cena se desdobrar muitas vezes antes.

Harry correu escada acima, se jogando pela porta da frente.

- Aqui. – ofegou, passando o saco de papel para Ginny.

Ela pegou uma caixinha e a examinou com confusão.

- O que eu faço com isso?

- Você acha que _eu_ sei?

- Você morou com Trouxas. – ela o lembrou.

- É, mas testes de gravidez não era um assunto que discutíamos no jantar. – Harry pegou outra caixinha e a examinou. – Oh, aqui, diz que as instruções estão dentro. Viu? – ele indicou o pequeno texto na lateral. Ginny abriu a caixa e com uma expressão alarmada em seu rosto, começou a ler.

- Eu tenho que fazer _o quê_? – examinou a caixa com desconfiança. Com um suspiro pesado, Ginny caminhou até o banheiro com Harry atrás de si. Ginny não tinha percebido que Harry a estava seguindo até ter começado a fechar a porta do banheiro. – Pode esperar aí fora? Eu não consigo... Não na sua frente! – Harry quase não conseguiu conter a vontade de girar os olhos e a lembrar de que tinha acabado de vê-la vomitando, então vê-la urinar em um palito não era grande coisa. Sem falar nada, ele se sentou na beirada da cama desfeita. E esperou.

Nervosamente, Ginny abriu a caixa do teste.

- Se recomponha, Weasley. – murmurou para si mesma. – Não é grande coisa. – quando Ginny terminou o teste, o equilibrou na borda da banheira, observando o visor para ver se apareceria um ou duas linhas. – Ah, maldição... – e começou a chorar.

Harry abriu a porta do banheiro para encontrar Ginny sentada na borda da banheira, chorando. Não conseguiu pensar em nada para fazer, além de pegá-la no colo e carregá-la até a poltrona do quarto. Deixou que ela chorasse e esfregou suas costas, murmurando coisas sem sentido até que ela se acalmasse. Quando ela parou de chorar, Harry afastou o cabelo de seu rosto. Segurou seu queixo e a fez olhá-lo.

- Gin? Seria tão ruim? – perguntou, pousando uma mão no estômago dela, já imaginando uma garotinha com o cabelo de Ginny e seus olhos.

- Não. Suponho que não. É só que... – mordeu o lábio. – Só queria mais tempo, apenas isso... – falou nostalgicamente.

- Mais tempo? Gin, estamos juntos há, o quê? Quase sete anos? – Harry estava um pouco confuso.

- Não isso. É só que... – ergueu os olhos arregalados. – Eu não me _sinto_ crescida. Às vezes, eu ainda me sinto como aquela garota de quinze anos que você beijou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Quero dizer, _nós_ estamos prontos para um bebê?

Harry a olhou pensativamente.

- Estamos criando Teddy há seis anos. – falou. – Não deve ser tão diferente.

Ginny bufou.

- É, mas isso – falou, colocando a mão sobre a de Harry. – Isso é o dia todo, todos os dias, a ponto de que iremos pagar _George _para cuidar do bebê só para termos algumas horas de paz e silêncio. Nós só ficamos com Teddy nos finais de semana, e algumas semanas do verão. – Harry não disse nada. Sabia que ela estava certa. – Devíamos ir confirmar, sabe... – Ginny interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry.

- Quê? Oh, sim.

- Vou mais tarde, hoje.

- Então, vamos assumir que seja isso mesmo... Quando contamos aos outros? – mesmo que ele e Ginny estivessem casados há alguns anos, Harry não tinha certeza de que os irmãos dela tinham se permitido notar o fato de que eles dividiam uma cama.

- Quando o pestinha receber a carta de Hogwarts?

- Me parece um plano. – Harry riu.

Harry enviou uma coruja para o Ministério, dizendo que precisava ficar em casa já que Ginny não estava se sentindo bem, sendo deliberadamente vago. As pessoas do Ministério podiam ser terrivelmente fofoqueiras, e ele não queria que muita coisa fosse feita pública. Também mandou uma coruja para o Profeta, avisando que Ginny estava com uma gripe, mas que ela enviaria sua matéria mais tarde. Ginny usou o floo para ir para o St. Mungo's, 'só para ter certeza', ela disse.

Ela voltou perto da hora do almoço.

- Aquelas coisas _funcionam_ em bruxas, afinal. Oito de setembro. – foi tudo o que ela disse depois de se jogar no sofá. – Quando isso aconteceu? – perguntou. Mentalmente, Harry se lembrou de todas as vezes que ele e Ginny tinham transado nos dois últimos meses, tentando se lembrar se teve alguma vez que tinham se esquecido de se proteger. Então, se lembrou...

- O jogo Puddlemere/Tutshill te lembra algo? – perguntou quietamente. A boca de Ginny se abriu.

- A banheira? – ela perguntou fracamente.

- Garota esperta, acertou de primeira. – nenhum dos dois disse nada por um tempo. – Sabe, acho que vamos precisar de um lugar maior. – Harry afirmou em tom de conversa.

- Você acha?

- Não teremos espaço o bastante para Teddy e o bebê naquele quarto pequeno.

- É uma pena que tenhamos que deixar o mural. – Ginny disse tristemente. Teddy amava o mural e todas as histórias de Remus que o acompanhava.

- Não se preocupe; vou pedir para Dean fazer outro na casa nova.

- Uau. Então, isso realmente está acontecendo, não é? Nós vamos ser... Pais. – Ginny testou a palavra.

- É... É quase uma pena que Snape não está por perto para ensinar Poção ou Defesa. Pobre homem... Mais pequenos Weasley e Potter para fazê-lo se sentir no inferno. – Harry sorriu, pensando com um pouco de tristeza no homem que lhe salvara a vida. – Você percebeu que, em onze anos, vamos colocar esse pequeno no trem? Espero não chorar...

- Eu também. É totalmente vergonhoso ter seu pai choramingando como um primeiranista.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** E chegamos a mais uma fic longa. Esta fic é composta por dez capítulos. (:

Em regra, as atualizações serão uma por semana, mas como eu vou entrar em hiatus no meio de dezembro, para não deixar vocês sem dois ou três últimos capítulos por 8 semanas, algumas vezes teremos duas atualizações por semana. Fiquem de olho.

Próxima atualização: 02/11.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: configuração errada da secadora.

Obrigada e até semana que vem.


	2. Firewhiskey In The Shed

**Capítulo Dois**

**Firewhiskey In The Shed**

Harry e Ginny estavam parados na varanda d'A Toca.

- Você faz isso. – ela murmurou.

- Não, você.

- Covarde.

- Covarde? Eu?

- Sim, você!

- Gin, é você quem tem cinco irmãos prontos para me surrar por deflorar a irmãzinha deles!

- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, Harry. – Ginny murmurou. – Apenas abra logo a maldita porta!

- Não. – o queixo de Harry se ergueu em teimosia. – Se quer tanto assim entrar, _você_ abre a porta!

- Por que eu tenho que abrir a porta?

- Por que... – a porta se abriu, e Katie os olhou com uma expressão curiosa.

- Vocês vão entrar ou vão ficar aí discutindo quem vai abrir a porta a tarde toda? – culpados, Harry e Ginny entraram na cozinha atrás de Katie. Uma bagunça de som os recebeu. Todos os Weasley tinham comparecido ao almoço.

Bill estava sentado à mesa com sua filha de quatro meses, Madeline, nos braços e sua filha de três anos, Victoire, sentada na cadeira ao seu lado. Fleur estava ajudando Molly com o almoço, assim como Penny (esposa de Percy) e Bronwyn (esposa de Charlie). Charlie não estava à vista, mas dava para ouvi-lo tentando pegar sua filha arteira, Isabella, e levá-la para a cozinha. George estava tentando em vão convencer uma Katie muito grávida a se sentar e descansar os pés. Percy estava tentando manter um pouco de limpeza em seu filho de dois anos, Parker, o que era uma tarefa árdua, considerando a bagunça da casa dos Weasley. Ron colocou uma torta no forno, e Arthur e Hermione colocavam a mesa, enquanto debatiam a proposta de lei sobre o tratamento dos animais mágicos que tinha sido estudada pelo Conselho duas semanas atrás.

Era barulhento. Caótico. Total e completamente desorganizado.

Mas Harry não queria que fosse de qualquer outro modo. O apartamento podia ser onde ele morava, mas esse sempre seria seu lar. Um coro de cumprimentos chegou até Harry e Ginny, enquanto faziam seu caminho pelo pandemônio e encontravam seus lugares à mesa.

- Sou só eu ou essa cozinha aumentou desde que eu tinha doze anos? – Harry perguntou para ninguém em particular.

- Oh, ficou maior. – Arthur colocou um prato em frente de Ginny. – Precisamos aumentar. Quando vocês começaram a se casar. É bastante inconveniente almoçar no jardim quando está frio assim. – Harry balançou a cabeça em estupefação.

- Aqui está! O almoço está pronto! – Molly começou a levitar travessas de comida para a mesa. Uma tigela de creme de vegetais pousou na frente de Ginny, que ficou pálida sob suas sardas, e tentou afastar a tigela sem chamar atenção. Harry começou a se servir de um pedaço de torta de carne-e-fígado, mas um barulho de Ginny o fez passar a travessa adiante. Estudou cuidadosamente o conteúdo à mesa. Pegou uma travessa de frango com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela assentiu e ele colocou um pouco em seu prato. Olhou para Ginny pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava cutucando cuidadosamente o purê de batata em seu prato, mas não parecia que ela ia comer tão cedo.

Molly observou as interações silenciosas, que passaram despercebidas pelos outros. Normalmente, Ginny não tinha muita frescura para comer, mas hoje ela tinha dispensado a maioria das opções. Ela também achava que, ultimamente, Ginny estava com uma aparência doentia, ou estaria se não tivesse esse ar em seu rosto.

- Você se sentindo bem, Ginny? – a voz de Molly se ergueu ao som das outras conversas. A mesa ficou silenciosa e a atenção de todos se voltou para Ginny.

- Na verdade, Ginny e eu temos um anuncio... – Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase, antes de Molly ter puxado ambos para um abraço apertado. De repente, ela parou, os afastando um pouco.

- Vocês estão, não estão? – Harry e Ginny assentiram e ela os puxou novamente para um abraço.

- O que eles estão? – Ron perguntou, tendo estado mais ocupado comendo seu almoço do que prestando atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

- Eu acredito, maninho, que seremos tios! – George exclamou.

- Ewwww! – Ron ainda não se acostumara com a ideia de Harry e sua irmãzinha transarem. Logo, a mesa estava cheia de especulações, se o bebê ia ser menino ou menina, se eles já tinham pensado em nomes, ou se já tinham se decidido mudar para um lugar maior. Ron estava silencioso, brincando com o resto de sua comida.

- Ron, qual o problema? Você está bem? – perguntou uma Hermione preocupada. Se Ron não estava comendo, ele devia estar doente.

- Oh, sim... Só pensando...

- Não vá se machucar. – ela disse ironicamente. Ron apenas girou os olhos.

- Não, sério. Eu estava pensando que... Talvez nós... – gesticulou na direção de Ginny e Harry.

- Ter um bebê? – Ron se remexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira.

- Sim... – respondeu corando. Hermione o olhou de um modo bastante parecido como quando Molly estava pesando a veracidade do que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

- Tudo bem, então. – falou, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Depois do almoço, Arthur levou Harry para a sua barraca, sob a desculpa de lhe mostrar sua mais nova aquisição Trouxa. Arthur sabia que Ginny podia ser volátil às vezes, e estava feliz de que não teria que morar com ela pelos próximos meses. Harry ia precisar de alguns conselhos vindos de um veterano cheio de cicatrizes de guerra.

**-x-**

Bill voltou para a cozinha depois de colocar Victoire para cochilar.

- Onde está o papai?

- Na barraca com Harry. Alguma coisa trouxa nova. – Fleur respondeu. Bill sorriu para si mesmo. _Ah, a tradição Weasley_, pensou. Arthur tinha o levado à barraca quando contaram à família sobre Victoire.

- Acho que vou ir ver o que é. – Bill disse casualmente. Indicou a porta com a cabeça e Charlie assentiu. Um por um, os outros logo encontraram um motivo para ir à barraca também.

Bill bateu na porta.

- Pai? Harry? – a porta abriu um pouco, antes de abrir mais para dar passagem a Bill. Arthur prontamente fechou a porta.

- Certo, Harry. – disse, conjurando uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo e serviu uma dose abundante para cada um deles. – Quando o bebê chegar, será uma das coisas mais incríveis que você irá experimentar. Mas os próximos meses... – ele tremeu, em seu rosto a expressão de um homem que vira a guerra e vivera para contar a história. Bill assentiu vigorosamente em concordância.

- Primeiro, - Bill começou. – ela irá começar a chorar. Por motivo nenhum. Nem se dê ao trabalho de perguntar o motivo, ela não vai saber e isso vai a fazer chorar ainda mais. – um pouco alarmado, Harry tomou um gole de sua bebida.

- Então, em algum momento, - Arthur continuou. – ela vai começar a te perguntar se você acha que ela está gorda. Sinto dizer, filho, que não há uma resposta certa. Se você falar que não, ela vai dizer que você está mentindo.

- Se você falar sim, ela vai dizer que você é um idiota insensível. – Bill completou.

- E não fale nada sobre os tornozelos. –Arthur murmurou, medo aparecendo rapidamente em seu rosto.

- E quando ela sentir a necessidade de limpar todo o maldito apartamento, deixe-a. – Bill aconselhou. Harry conseguia apenas assentir. Bebeu o resto de seu uísque de fogo e Bill prontamente lhe serviu mais.

E assim continuou — conselhos de como lidar com uma mulher grávida. George, Ron, Charlie e Percy entraram na barraca e a garrafa de uísque de fogo foi passada entre todos. George fez um brinde a Harry como 'o Garoto-Que-Engravidou-Minha-Irmãzinha'. Charlie confessou que ele preferia enfrentar um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro sozinho do que tentar 'ajudar' durante o parto. Percy, sob o efeito de algumas doses de uísque de fogo, contou a história do que tinha acontecido quando Penny tivera Parker. Parecia envolver várias ameaças de remover lentamente os genitais de Percy e os dar de comida a um Hipogrifo. Harry pensou levemente que Ron parecia mais do que um pouco afetado pela descrição do que acontecia durante o parto, mas nesse ponto, ele começara a beber mais uísque de fogo, conforme os conselhos se tornavam cada vez mais medonhos.

De repente, havia uma luz ofuscante na barraca.

- Hem, hem. – Harry pulou.

- Santo Merlin, como Umbridge nos encontrou? – perguntou com admiração. Todos os homens Weasley ficaram em silêncio quando se viraram para encarar sete mulheres Weasley muito bravas. – Ginny! – Harry exclamou alegremente. – Você é tão linda... – sorriu para ela, no que achou ser uma maneira sedutora, mas arruinou tudo ao arrotar. Ruidosamente. Hermione analisou o grupo com um olhar que teria humilhado Minerva McGonagall.

- Homens. – bufou e se abaixou para passar um ombro sob Ron, que estava tentando se levantar com toda a graça de um unicórnio recém-nascido. Silenciosamente, todas as mulheres Weasley coletaram seus homens. Deixariam a punição para a manhã. Quando a ressaca chegasse.

**-x-**

Harry acordou e não reconheceu onde estava. Colocou os óculos e fez uma careta para a luz que entrava pelas cortinas da sala de estar. Não se lembrava de voltar para casa na noite anterior. Estava acomodado no sofá do seu apartamento e de Ginny. Olhou ao redor, se perguntando que horas seriam, quando notou Ginny, calmamente tomando chá na poltrona do canto. Ela estava calma demais.

- Como está se sentindo? – ela perguntou.

- Você tem que gritar, Gin?

Ginny ergueu a sobrancelha. Oh, inferno... Harry sabia que estava com problemas. Muitos problemas.

- Não estou gritando. Quanto você bebeu de Firewhisky, exatamente?

Harry gemeu e deixou sua cabeça cair no sofá. Ouch. Péssima ideia. Apertou os olhos para Ginny.

- Não sei... Ficou indistinto depois das primeiras doses. Depois que seus irmãos entraram, nós apenas passamos a garrafa ao redor.

- Por que você estava na barraca com papai e Bill bebendo como se vocês fossem um bando de alcoólatras? – Ginny perguntou, ainda com aquele tom de voz oh-tão-agradável, que enviava arrepios de medo pela espinha de Harry.

- Eles estavam oferecendo conselhos. Pelo amor de Merlin, Ginny, pode me matar agora? Acho que minha cabeça vai cair a qualquer momento, de todo modo... – Ginny não estava com vontade de ser piedosa. Assim como sua mãe, Fleur, Bronwyn, Penny, Katie ou Hermione, ela imaginava.

- Que tipo de 'conselhos'? – Harry pôde ver Ginny colocar aspas na palavra _conselho_, com um ar ameaçador que ele só vira em Molly. Fechou os olhos e respirou tão fundo quanto possível, sem vomitar.

- Er, apenas coisas que eu posso fazer para você... Para te deixar confortável...

- Isso inclui ficar bêbado em um domingo à tarde? – Ginny podia ser uma inquiridora da Suprema Corte Bruxa se quisesse.

- Uh... Não... Isso foi um acidente... – Ginny lhe deu um olhar digno de Molly Weasley. Harry se perguntou se Ginny nascera sabendo como fazer isso ou se Molly dava aulas. – Sério, Gin, foi um acidente. Seu pai apenas achou que podia dar alguns conselhos paternos para que os próximos meses passem sem problemas. Honestamente. – Harry gemeu e fechou os olhos novamente. Abriu um pouco uma das pálpebras e fez a coisa mais estúpida que poderia ter feito nessa situação.

Pediu que Ginny lhe preparasse uma xícara de chá.

Ela derramou sua xícara quase cheia na cabeça dele e foi tomar banho.

Uma vez que Ginny saiu do banheiro, Harry procurou em vão no armário de remédio por alguma coisa — qualquer coisa — que acabasse com a ressaca. Sem encontrar nada promissor, se contentou com um banho quente. Pareceu necessária uma quantidade horrenda de esforço para encontrar o que usar para o trabalho e ainda mais esforço para se vestir. Sentindo-se um pouco vitorioso por conseguir se vestir, Harry se arrastou até a cozinha para tomar café da manhã. Ginny estava no fogão, fazendo mais chá e torrando mais fatias de pão com sua varinha. Ela sequer olhou por cima do ombro quando acenou a varinha para a mesa e uma xícara de algo que emitia fagulhas púrpuras apareceu sobre a mesa.

- Beba. – Harry obedeceu com rapidez, não querendo antagonizar ainda mais Ginny. Já parecia que teria uma (ou duas) longa semana no sofá.

**-x-**

Harry usou a lareira para ir até a loja de George e Ron, em preparação para ir ao Ministério. Queria ver se eles se sentiam tão mal quanto ele. Força em números e isso tudo. George estava tão pálido quanto Ginny após de uma rodada de mal estar matinal. Ron parecia sentir dor até mesmo no cabelo.

- Algum de vocês foi interrogado essa manhã? – George e Ron assentiram cuidadosamente.

- Que diabos estávamos pensando? – Ron gemeu, escorregando de modo que sua cabeça estava descansando no balcão.

- Que somos homens Weasley tentando ajudar o Harry aqui a lidar com a insanidade que uma mulher Weasley grávida pode ser. – George sorriu afetadamente, tanto quanto sua ressaca permitia. – Oh, e Katie vai ter gêmeos, aliás... Não cheguei nisso ontem. – George sorriu de uma maneira maravilhada. – Se forem garotos, nós decidimos chamar um de Fred.

Ron riu.

- Pelo menos Hogwarts vai estar preparada para lidar com gêmeos Weasley. – Ron ficou quieto por um momento. – Quando Hermione e eu formos ter um desses, me lembrem de não repetir o evento da barraca. Vamos fazer isso no apartamento aqui de cima...

- Certo. – George disse. – Bom plano, Ronniekins. Harry, volte na hora do almoço, se quiser, certo? Nenhum de nós conseguiu tomar café da manhã. Você conseguiu?

- Não. Obrigado, eu volto. – Harry saiu da loja e foi para o escritório. Ele sabia que estava com uma aparência horrível, mesmo com a poção para ressaca. Tentou fazer o mínimo possível durante a manhã. Uma dor de cabeça chata estava cutucando a parte de trás de seus olhos.

Shacklebolt colocou a cabeça dentro do escritório de Harry em algum momento, olhando Harry de cima a baixo e disse simplesmente:

- Eu vi Arthur e Percy quando cheguei essa manhã. Posso apenas imaginar o que vocês aprontaram. – a única resposta de Harry foi um grunhido. Shacklebolt riu e foi embora. Harry deixou a cabeça sobre a mesa, acenou a varinha na direção da porta para fechá-la e prontamente dormiu.

Ele acordou com os roncos de seu estômago. O almoço do dia anterior tinha sido há um bom tempo. Harry esfregou uma mão no rosto e colocou os óculos no nariz. A dor de cabeça tinha diminuído o bastante para ele se sentir funcional. Foi para a loja. Precisava falar com Ron e George. Os últimos dias tinham sido malucos e Harry estava, internamente, procurando pelo próprio equilíbrio.

A loja fechava durante o almoço. Tinham começado a fazer isso depois da guerra e que o negócio melhorara tanto que Ron e George ficariam sem comer do nascer do sol até o entardecer. Foi para o apartamento sobre a loja e se juntou a Ron e George.

- Você está bem? – George perguntou compreensivelmente. Ele tinha desmaiado quando Katie lhe disse que estava grávida.

- Sim. Eu acho.

- Não, não está. – George bufou. – Você está completamente fora do controle e não sabe o que fazer ou dizer, por que você percebe que sua vida está mudando conforme isso acontece, e você sente que não consegue acompanhar. – mordeu seu sanduíche. – Foi como me senti com Katie. Ainda me sinto assim, para ser perfeitamente honesto.

Harry se recostou em sua cadeira.

- Eu estou maravilhado, insanamente feliz e absoluta e totalmente petrificado. – pegou um sanduíche e tirou a casca do pão metodicamente. – Não estou pronto para ser pai. Eu nem sei o que um pai é suposto a fazer!

- Faça o que faz com Teddy. – Ron disse.

- Eu fico me falando isso, mas Ginny estava certa. Ele mora com Andrômeda e eu só faço as coisas divertidas, não as coisas que um pai faz. – empurrou um picles pelo prato com o dedo. – Os únicos pais que eu conheço são meu tio... – franzir de cenho ao redor da mesa. – e Arthur.

- Você nunca está pronto. Para nada disso. – Ron disse inesperadamente. Harry e George olharam surpresos para Ron. – O quê? – ele ralhou.

- Profundidade de fontes inesperadas. – George disse suavemente. Ron corou.

- Foi o que papai me disse na noite em que me casei com Hermione. – Ron explicou defensivamente. – Disse que ele não estava pronto quando se casou com mamãe, ou teve Bill...

- Eu que o diga. – George disse em voz baixa.

- Ou qualquer um de nós. – Ron continuou. – Mesmo quando os gêmeos, Ginny e eu nascemos e, vamos ser honestos, a essa altura é estar pronto ou não... – Ron encolheu os ombros. Fixou Harry e perguntou. – Você realmente está bem com isso tudo?

- Sim! Estou animado. Só assustado que vou estragar a pobre criança.

- Nah, Ginny não deixaria. – George disse.

- Mas e se...

- Harry... – Ron começou. – pense no que seu tio faria em uma situação, e faça o oposto.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! (:

A tradução do título do capítulo é: uísque de fogo na barraca.

Próxima atualização: 06/11.

Mais uma vez obrigada e até lá! (:


	3. Are You Going To Eat That?

**Capítulo Três**

**Are You Going To Eat That?**

Algumas semanas depois, Harry estava escrevendo um relatório para Shacklebolt. Mesmo depois da morte de Riddle, ainda existiam pequenos grupos de pessoas que eles precisavam prestar atenção. Enquanto elas nunca tinham sido, oficialmente, Comensais da Morte, elas apoiavam algumas idéias de Riddle. O Ministério não podia forçar que elas se separassem, mas as coisas sobre o que elas falavam, como atacar trouxas e abusar de outras criaturas mágicas, era ilegal. Os Aurores se infiltravam nos grupos de tempos em tempos para ver o quão longe eles tinham ido. Harry tinha passado várias tardes, disfarçado, no meio de um desses grupos. Até então, o grupo parecia não passar de vários bruxos e bruxas jovens e desafeiçoados. Sangues puros de classe média alta, que queriam beber grandes quantidades de álcool e reclamar de como todos os nascidos trouxas e mestiços tinham estragado tudo. Harry sempre sentira que seu trabalho como Auror era importante, mas agora que ele e Ginny iam ter um bebê, era ainda mais importante deixar o mundo melhor. Ele queria que seu filho ou filha tivesse uma vida normal, e que não precisasse se preocupar com bruxos das trevas.

Alguém bateu na porta e, logo, a cabeça de Hermione apareceu.

- Está ocupado?

- Não. Só terminando isso aqui. – Harry respondeu distraidamente, enquanto escrevia seus comentários finais no relatório. Enrolou o pergaminho e acenou sua varinha para ele, selando-o de modo que apenas Shacklebolt pudesse abrir. – Entre. – convidou, soltando a pena e se espreguiçando.

Hermione se acomodou em uma das cadeiras à frente da mesa de Harry.

- Qual era o tamanho desse pergaminho, afinal?

- Uh... Cento e cinqüenta centímetros, mais ou menos.

- Vindo do garoto que não conseguia escrever quarenta centímetros para História da Magia. – Hermione comentou, balançando a cabeça. Harry girou os olhos. – Enfim, vim lhe trazer algo. – colocou um livro sobre a mesa de Harry, e o empurrou pela superfície da mesa até seu amigo.

- Um livro, Hermione?

- Apenas leia.

Harry pegou o livro. Era um livro trouxa.

- _O Que Esperar Quando Está Esperando?_ – leu. – Isso é para Ginny ou para mim?

- Ambos. Embora eu ache que você devesse ler primeiro. – ela respondeu delicadamente.

- Obrigado. Onde conseguiu isso? – Harry perguntou, folheando o livro distraidamente.

- Minha prima acabou de ter um filho. Esse é suposto a ser o melhor livro sobre gravidez entre os trouxas. Ela falou que foi muito informativo. – Hermione ficou olhando intensamente para Harry.

- O quê? Estou com comida no rosto ou algo assim?

- Oh, não. Apenas... – Hermione mordeu o lábio, desconfortável.

Harry suspirou.

- Desembuche, Hermione.

- Tem certeza de que está bem com isso?

- O quê? O bebê? – Hermione assentiu. – Sim. Por que todo mundo fica me perguntando isso? – exigiu.

- Harry... – Hermione parou, incerta de como continuar. – Você... Nem sempre reage bem à mudança. – disse, tentando não torcer as mãos e falhando.

A cabeça de Harry se ergueu. Hermione se preparou para o sermão de palavras raivosas.

- Eu não tenho mais quinze anos, Hermione. – disse suavemente.

- Eu sei.

- Eu não gosto de surpresas insanas. Mudanças... Mudanças boas... Não tem problema.

- E essa é boa?

Harry suspirou, perto da exasperação.

- Hermione, você é a irmã que eu nunca tive, mas você pode parar de se preocupar comigo? Sim, estou assustado, mas você também estaria se fosse ter seu primeiro filho. – Harry se ergueu, e deu a volta na mesa. Ergueu Hermione e a abraçou, dizendo: - Estou nas nuvens por causa do bebê. Dumbledore estava certo, sabe. Amor é um tipo poderoso de magia. – os olhos de Harry brilharam.

- Certo, isso é o bastante. Estou com Ron nessa... Ewww. – Hermione sorriu afetadamente.

- Concordando com o patrão, Granger?

- É Granger-Weasley para você, babaca. – sorrindo, deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry e voltou para o próprio escritório.

Harry balançou a cabeça, e pegou o pergaminho para entregar para Shacklebolt. Voltou para sua sala e pegou o livro. Riu para si mesmo. Era tão típico de Hermione procurar nos livros primeiro. Supôs que não machucaria, pelo menos, ler algumas partes. Ao menos isso não o deixaria de ressaca.

Depois de algumas horas, Harry tinha terminado de ler os capítulos que tratavam do primeiro trimestre. Alguns detalhes iam além do que ele queria saber, e outras coisas, como os desejos, o deixou um pouco inquieto. Lembrou-se de quando Fleur estivera grávida com Madeline. Ela perambulava pela cozinha d'A Toca durante as tarde de domingo, após o almoço, e montava um sanduíche com peru, nata e uva. Intimamente, Harry esperava que os desejos de Ginny não fossem por esse caminho. Havia uma vantagem de morar em Londres, pensou. Se Ginny quisesse um sorvete às três da manhã, ele conseguiria encontrar.

- Harry? – Shacklebolt colocou a cabeça dentro da sala de Harry. – O que ainda está fazendo aqui? São quase sete horas. Volte para sua linda esposa.

- Sério? – Harry olhou para o relógio. Faltavam quinze minutos para as sete. – Puta que... Ginny vai pirar. – pegou seu agasalho e correu para a área de aparatação, a risada divertida de Shacklebolt o seguindo.

Harry entrou pela porta do apartamento chamando:

- Ginny? – sua única resposta foi o silêncio. Sentiu seu coração pesar. Um tratamento de silêncio de Ginny nunca era um bom sinal. – Ginny? – Harry foi até o quarto. Talvez ela estivesse dormindo. Não. A cama estava vazia e ainda arrumada, como deixara aquela manhã. Harry estava começando a se preocupar. Foi até a sala de estar, pronto para contatar a família toda pelo flu quando viu o bilhete preso na porta da geladeira.

_Harry, precisei ao País de Gales. A pessoa que normalmente cobre Caerphilly está em St. Mungo's — recebeu um balaço na cabeça e ainda está inconsciente —, então eu vou cobrir o jogo. Estarei em casa assim que possível. Amor, Ginny._

Harry se soltou sobre uma cadeira tamanho o alívio que sentiu. Logo se transformaria em Olho Tonto se não parasse de ver bruxos das trevas em todos os cantos, o tempo todo.

- Eles todos se foram, Harry. – murmurou. – Eles todos se foram e não vão voltar. – um arrepio correu por sua espinha quando entendeu por que todo mundo insistia em lhe perguntar se estava feliz com o bebê.

_- Harry, por que quer morar com trouxas? – Seamus perguntou._

_- É mais calmo. Sem repórteres acampando na minha porta. – a guerra acabara há quase um ano e repórteres aleatórios ainda encontravam o caminho até A Toca; Harry e Bill tinham colocado feitiços de proteção ao redor da casa e do jardim. Isso provia uma pausa de tanta atenção, e podiam viver um pouco normalmente. – E não é totalmente com Trouxas. – adicionou defensivamente. – O Caldeirão Furado fica há poucos quarteirões._

_- Certo. – Seamus disse. Harry foi para seu quarto, começando a arrumar suas roupas. Verdade fosse dita, ele sentia que viver com trouxas o transformava em um alvo menor. Trouxas não sabiam nem ligavam para quem Harry Potter era. Pelo que eles sabiam, ele era tão real quanto Martin Miggs, o Trouxa Maluco. Mas toda vez que ia ao mundo mágico, não conseguia se livrar dessa sensação de estar sendo observado, mesmo que ninguém estivesse lá._

_Metodicamente colocando suas camisetas no armário, Harry repetiu para si mesmo; Eles se foram, Harry. Riddle, os Lestranges, Dolohov, até mesmo Greyback. Eles se foram._

_- Harry? – Ron estava parado na porta, Hermione atrás de si. – Você disse alguma coisa?_

_Assustado, Harry ergueu a cabeça._

_- Não disse nada. – viu Hermione e Ron trocarem um olhar, antes de voltarem para o outro cômodo. Harry ficou olhando para o lugar onde eles estiveram por um momento. Ele pensara em voz alta? E se sim, exatamente o que eles tinham escutado?_

Harry se balançou.

- O problema de ter um alvo em suas costas é que, quando você já não o tem mais, você não consegue perceber. – suspirou. – Sempre existirão bruxos das trevas, mas nunca haverá outro Riddle.

Lembrava-se de ter ficado bêbado com os garotos Weasleys uma semana antes de seu casamento. Deixara escapar o quão temeroso estava de que Ginny virasse um alvo para bruxos das trevas vingativos. _Não é uma surpresa que eles achem que vou ter um ataque de pânico massivo por adicionar um bebê à tudo isso_, pensou.

Sem sentir muita fome, mas precisando fazer algo, Harry montou um sanduíche e se serviu de uma xícara de chá. Levou os dois para a sala de estar, e ficou olhando fixamente para as chamas na lareira, desejando que Ginny voltasse logo.

Adormeceu no sofá, esperando.

O som de Ginny chegando pela lareira o acordou algumas horas depois. Harry pulou para fora do sofá e passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Ginny e a abraçou.

- Você chegou. – murmurou para dentro do cabelo dela.

- Harry? Pode afrouxar um pouco, amor? Seios doloridos não gostam muito de serem apertados.

- Desculpe. – disse, soltando Ginny com o rosto levemente rosado.

Ginny o olhou confusamente.

- Você estava preocupado?

- O quê? Eu? Preocupado? Você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa. – Harry se esforçou ao máximo para dar um olhar inocente à Ginny.

- Mmm-hmm. – Ginny comentou ceticamente. – Nada vai acontecer comigo. – Ginny disse, sabendo que ele precisava que ela falasse isso. – Ou ao bebê. – adicionou.

- Eu sei. – respondeu. – Eu só preciso me lembrar disso. Talvez eu acredite nisso um dia. – Harry se inclinou para beijar Ginny. – Está com fome?

- Não realmente. Ainda fico nauseada em estranhas horas do dia.

- Isso deve passar logo. – Harry comentou com um ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- E você sabe disso por quê...? – uma das sobrancelhas de Ginny se ergueu.

- Hermione. Nos deu um livro. – Harry beijou Ginny demoradamente. – Pode esperar até amanhã.

** -x-****  
**  
- Então, de acordo com isso, - Ginny ergueu o livro. – Eu vou ter todos os tipos de desejos estranhos logo, o que, depois de acompanhar cinco mulheres grávidas nessa família, eu não tenho certeza de que quero fazer...

- É um pouco tarde, não acha?

- Bem, eu não vou fazer isso.

Harry riu.

- Não acho que você tenha escolha.

- Me diz de novo por que _você_ não pode fazer isso?

- Uh, biologia básica?

Ginny se acomodou contra os travesseiros da cama deles.

- Oh, uau, acho que eu não teria notado os seios sem esse maldito livro me explicando. – disse sarcasticamente. – Juro que eles criaram vida própria.

O olhar de Harry desceu alguns centímetros. Um leve corar se espalhou por suas bochechas. Pigarreou.

- Oh, você está brincando. – disse Ginny. – Oh, espere. Você é um homem. Deixa pra lá. – suspirou. – Mudança de humor? Hah. Eu não. Sou como Gibraltar.

Harry soltou uma tosse suspeita, que parecia bastante com um "é, ta", mas Ginny não tinha certeza. Ele saiu da cama e foi pegar mais chá.

Ginny folheou os próximos capítulos do livro, seu horror crescendo conforme avançava pelo livro.

- Por que eles publicam algo assim? – perguntou horrorizada quando Harry voltou para a cama. – Isso é... Nojento!

- Não pode ser tão ruim, Gin. – disse de modo tranqüilizante.

- Oh, mesmo? – Ginny virou algumas páginas. – Bem, olhe para isso! – colocou o livro em frente ao rosto dele.

Harry soltou um resmungo de nojo.

- Eu realmente não precisava saber disso. – falou, tomando um gole de chá.

Ginny bufou.

- Você acha isso ruim? Espere até a criança sair.

- Você quer que eu esteja lá quando acontecer?

Ginny considerou a pergunta.

- Você quer estar?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu honestamente. – É sua decisão, não?

Ginny o olhou.

- Suponho que sim. Mas não é algo que precisamos decidir agora. – deixou o livro de lado e olhou ao redor do quarto. Tinha virado o santuário deles nos últimos anos. – Parte de mim não quer sair desse lugar.

- Idem.

- Nós precisamos nos mudar logo? Ou podemos esperar mais?

Harry considerou quão difícil seria ter tanto Teddy quanto o bebê no apartamento por muito tempo.

- Podemos esperar até o bebê nascer. – respondeu. – Nos dá um pouco mais de tempo.

- Tem alguma idéia sobre onde vamos morar?

Harry se remexeu um pouco e puxou um fio solto do cobertor.

- Godric's Hollow, talvez.

- De algum modo, eu acho que esse 'talvez' foi apenas para me agradar. – Ginny afirmou.

- Há uma casa... – Harry começou. Puxou mais um pouco o fio solto.

- Certo. Que tipo de casa?

- Nossa casa. – disse em voz baixa, esperando tensamente pela reação de Ginny. Não teve de esperar muito.

Ginny pulou para fora da cama, fazendo o livro voar pelo quarto e pousar com um _thump_.

- Você quer me dizer que você comprou a droga de uma casa e não me contou? – gritou. – Quando ia falar alguma coisa?

- Er... Mais tarde?

Ginny estava caminhando de um lado para o outro na frente da cama.

- Por que você fez isso?

Harry puxou os joelhos contra o peito, e passou os braços ao redor deles. Ele parecia uma criança de cinco anos em sua camiseta e calça gastos, com o cabelo bagunçado.

- Eu a vi uns dias depois de descobrirmos que você estava grávida. – deu de ombros. – E eu podia nos ver morando lá, com nossos filhos. Então eu a comprei.

- Simples assim, você comprou uma casa? Pela bunda de Merlin, Harry, você simplesmente não compra uma casa sem falar com sua esposa! – Ginny marchou para a cozinha.

Harry se jogou contra os travesseiros e gemeu. Pensou que a casa seria uma surpresa boa, e não o motivo de ter uma briga com Ginny. Ouviu o som de choro vindo da cozinha. Rolando para fora da cama, Harry foi cuidadosamente para a cozinha e encontrou Ginny sentada à mesa, chorando para uma das coisas mais nojentas que já tinha visto. E tinha passado sete anos vendo Ron comer. Tentando não soltar nenhum som de nojo, Harry foi até a mesa.

- Ginny, qual o problema? – perguntou hesitantemente.

- É tão bom. – fungou. – A abóbora e a manteiga de amendoim ficam tão boas juntas.

- Mas está te fazendo chorar... – Harry estava confuso.

- Não... Eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você. Você só estava fazendo algo bacana para nós. – Ginny soluçou.

Harry olhou para Ginny, completamente perdido. Até cinco minutos atrás ela brigara com ele por ter comprado a casa, agora ela o estava agradecendo. E ela ainda estava comendo aquela mistura nojenta de abóbora e manteiga de amendoim.

- Podemos ir ver a casa hoje? – a pergunta de Ginny trouxe Harry para o presente.

- Er... Claro. – Harry procurou por um copo para se servir de suco de laranja. _Mudança de humor, eh?_ Pensou. _Mais como tempestade de humor_. Imaginou brevemente como iria sobreviver aos próximos meses disso.

** -x-**

- Então, o que você acha? – Harry abriu a porta dos fundos e guiou Ginny pela cozinha. Virou-se apenas para ver lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas dela.

- É lindo. – respondeu, observando o cômodo. Era aconchegante, mas não era apertado. Arejado, mas não era frio.

- Então, por que está chorando?

- Eu não sei. – fungou. – É tão _perfeito_.

Harry colocou a cesta com o almoço sobre o balcão e lhe passou um lenço silenciosamente.

- Há uma pequena sala do lado da sala de estar. – comentou. – Pensei em transformar em um escritório. Há quatro quartos lá em cima. Dois banheiros. – adicionou.

- Dois? Mesmo? – os olhos de Ginny brilharam. Lembrava-se de esperar pelo que pareciam horas para usar o único banheiro d'A Toca. Dois pareciam um luxo aceitável.

- Sim, um é no nosso quarto.

- Posso ir ver? – perguntou animadamente.

- Sim. É nossa casa, afinal.

Por mais de uma hora, Ginny e Harry exploraram a casa, tentando imaginar como suas coisas ficariam nela. Harry estava no sótão, fuçando nas coisas que os antigos donos deixaram para trás, quando percebeu que Ginny não estava ali. Desceu as escadas e seguiu o som de alguém se mexendo na cozinha.

Ginny estava escorada no balcão. Ela estava prestes a colocar um sapo de chocolate em um sanduíche de frango. Dessa vez, Harry não conseguiu se parar.

- Oh, Gin, isso é nojento! Você realmente vai comer isso?

Ginny estudou o sanduíche em sua mão, e voltou a olhar para Harry.

- Sim.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

Tradução do título do capítulo: você vai comer isso?

Próxima atualização: 09/11.

Até lá! (:


	4. SamIAm

**Capítulo Quatro**

**SamIAm**

- Harry? Você está em casa?

- Sim, estou aqui! – Ginny seguiu a voz e o cheiro de tomates e alho até a cozinha.

- O que é isso tudo? – perguntou, maravilhada com a quantidade de comida na mesa.

Harry olhou para Ginny por sobre o ombro e sorriu.

- Veja, Gin, há uma refeição que acontece à noite. Nós a chamamos de 'jantar'. Eu sei que faz um tempo desde que você, de fato, _viu_ um jantar, mas essa é a aparência de um. – colocou dois pratos de macarrão sobre a mesa. – Espero que esteja com fome.

- Faminta. – era verdade. A náusea sempre presente tinha sumido, e Ginny estava quase sempre beirando ao voraz.

- Bom. Você poder querer pegar leve. Eu fiz torta de maçã para sobremesa.

- Sorvete também? – Ginny olhou para Harry com uma expressão esperançosa.

- Talvez. – ele respondeu timidamente.

- Então, o que causou isso tudo? – Ginny indicou a refeição e Harry vestindo um avental.

- Apenas estou feliz em te ver comendo. Você me preocupou um pouco.

- Mas a torta de caramelo ainda me faz passar mal. – Ginny disse com um sorriso apologético.

- Oh, bem. – Harry suspirou. – Mas a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando essa criança nascer, é comer a maior fatia de torta de caramelo que eu consiga encontrar. Não me importo com que horas seja.

- Vou me garantir de que mamãe tenha uma esperando. – Ginny disse secamente.

Ginny insistiu em lavar a louça.

- Eu posso usar magia. – arguiu. Harry apenas encolheu os ombros e se sentou para observar. Ginny colocou os pés em seu colo. – Esfregue-os para mim? Enquanto eu faço isso? – pediu. Harry sorriu e tirou as meias dos pés dela. Ela estava com as unhas pintadas de vermelho.

Enquanto Ginny levitava os pratos da mesa até a pia, Harry pegou seu pé esquerdo. Quando ele começou a correr os dedões pela sola do pé dela, Ginny sorriu para ele, uma expressão linda em seu rosto. Depois de repetir os mesmo movimentos no outro pé dela, ele depositou um beijo leve em seu tornozelo, antes de colocar o pé sobre o seu colo novamente.

- Tem algum plano para esse fim de semana? – perguntou subitamente.

- Não. Nada importante até quarta-feira... Por quê?

- É o aniversário de Teddy.

- Oh, certo. É semana que vem, não é?

- Sim. Mas sua mãe quer dar uma festa enorme n'A Toca para ele, sábado à tarde.

Ginny sorriu.

- Acho que mamãe só quer uma desculpa para dar uma festa de aniversário, já que não deixamos mais ela fazer isso para nós.

- Ela não acabou de fazer uma para Victoire, Isabella e Parker?

Ginny assentiu.

- Ela é louca, eu te digo, mas a deixa feliz ter um grupo enorme de familiares para alimentar.

- Ela faz isso todos os domingos. – Harry retorquiu confusamente.

- Verdade, mas é uma _festa_, não apenas um almoço de domingo.

- Ginny, eu conheço sua mãe há doze anos, e eu não acho que algum dia vou entendê-la.

- Harry, nem tente. Eu desisti há muito tempo. Ela é uma mãe e isso é o que mães fazem.

Harry apertou os olhos para ela.

- Tenho que me lembrar disso. Quando você pirar e precisar explicar o por que para o nosso pequeno Sam-I-Am.

- Sam-I-Am? – Ginny lhe deu um olhar perplexo.

- _Green Eggs and Ham_. Um livro trouxa para crianças. Dudley tinha uma cópia. Não que ele já tenha lido. Ainda era novo quando tínhamos onze anos. – os olhos de Harry ficaram levemente desfocados, enquanto ele tentava se lembrar de um trecho do texto. – Eu não gosto deles em casa/Eu não gosto deles com um rato/Eu não vou comê-los Sam-I-Am/Eu não gosto de ovos verdes e presunto. – recitou.

Ginny o olhou fixamente por um minuto, antes de explodir em risadas.

- Isso é maluco! – ofegou entre risadas.

- Não. – Harry corrigiu. – Isso é Dr. Seuss. – adicionou. – É não é mais maluco do que Os Contos de Bree, o Bravo, ou seja lá o que for. – Ginny ainda estava rindo. – Vamos à uma livraria trouxa semana que vem. – disse por fim.

- Pra quê?

- Para completar sua educação Trouxa. Nós vamos comprar livros do Dr. Suess e Beatrix Potter.

- Ela é parente sua? – Ginny finalmente tinha conseguido parar de rir.

- Não. Coincidência estranha. – Harry se lembrava do dia, no ensino fundamental, quando fora à biblioteca da escola quando encontrara uma série de histórias escritas por alguém que dividia seu nome. – Eu li todos os livros. Eu fiquei meio obcecado, por que eu achava que ela podia ser uma parente minha, de algum modo.

Ginny ficou quieta.

- Nós não vamos chamar nosso filho de Sam-I-Am.

- Eu espero que não.

Ginny tirou os pés do colo de Harry.

- Eu preciso ir dormir. Tenho que ir ao Puddlemere amanhã. A Copa Européia está chegando, e eu preciso escrever um artigo sobre o time e como eles se compararam ao melhores times da Alemanha, França e Bulgária. – Ginny se ergueu e se espreguiçou, o tecido de sua blusa se apertando ao redor de seu corpo. Harry olhou seu estômago por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça. Era só ela se espreguiçando.

- Krum ainda joga para Bulgária? – Harry perguntou distraidamente.

- Acho que sim.

- Ele tentou dar em cima de você no casamento de Bill, sabe. – Harry a informou. Ginny olhou para Harry em surpresa, antes de rir.

- Você está brincando!

- Não. Eu disse a ele que você tinha um namorado. Um cara grande. Do tipo ciumento. Você conhece o tipo. Eles gostam de arrancar a cabeça de seus oponentes e enfiar na bunda deles.

- Agora eu sei que você está maluco. Por que eu me casei com você, mesmo?

- Por que eu sou Harry-Fantástico-Potter? – ele disse alegremente. Quando Ginny o olhou feio com os olhos cerrados, Harry protestou. – Ah, qual é, Gin... Ele nem se lembrava de você em Hogwarts. E ele devia lembrar, considerando quanto tempo você passou com Hermione. Ele praticamente a perseguiu!

- Oh, tudo bem. Suponho que não tem problema. Você só estava cuidando de mim. – Ginny começou a andar na direção do quarto. – Acho que vou ter de comprar roupas maiores.

- Por quê? Oh, espere. Pergunta idiota. Deixa pra lá. Achei que você ia usar um feitiço para alargar suas roupas por enquanto.

- Eu ia. Mas há um limite que posso usá-los antes de as roupas começarem a parecer uma tenda. – Ginny tirou sua blusa e a jogou na cesta e rapidamente tirou a calça. Harry piscou. Tirou os óculos, esfregou os olhos, e os colocou novamente. – O quê? – Ginny o notou olhando para ela. Harry esticou uma mão e a colocou sobre a barriga dela. Ginny olhou para baixo e notou que uma curva estava começando a aparecer. – Oh.

- É real, não é? – a respiração de Harry estava um pouco falha e ele se sentia aturdido.

- Você quer dizer que a náusea e vômito não eram reais o bastante para você?

- Bem, sim. Eu estava lá a maior parte das vezes. Mas isso faz realmente _real_. Você realmente parece grávida agora.

- Espere mais algumas semanas. – Ginny o beijou na bochecha e foi tomar banho.

Quando voltou para o quarto, Harry estava deitado na cama, os olhos focados em algo além do teto. Ginny subiu na cama e se esticou, sentindo o alívio de se deitar.

- Você está bem?

- Hmmm? Oh, sim. Apenas pensando.

- Sobre o quê?

- O que meus pais diriam sobre isso. Ou Sirius. Ou Remus, para falar a verdade. Eles pensariam que somos novos demais? – Harry pausou. – Está mais para eles serem novos demais para serem avós. – sorriu. – Eles teriam apenas quarenta e três anos se estivessem vivos.

- Então, eu acho que eles não teriam o direito de falar algo. Merlin, sua mãe tinha apenas dezenove anos quando ficou grávida. Pelo menos, _eu_ tenho vinte e dois.

- Meio que nos deixa chocado, não é?

- Só um pouco. – Ginny murmurou sonolentamente.

Harry tirou as roupas e foi escovar os dentes. Quando voltou para a cama, Ginny estava deitada de lado, adormecida. Ele beijou sua testa, antes de ficar na altura da barriga dela. Sentindo-se tolo, mas precisando fazer isso mesmo assim, beijou a barriga sob a camisola.

- Olá, pequeno. – murmurou, espalhando uma mão sobre a barriga. – Sou seu pai. – pausou. – Você conhece sua mãe, é claro. – Harry descansou a cabeça contra a barriga. – Espero que você herde o cabelo de sua mãe. Se você herdar o meu, sua avó Weasley vai passar a maior parte do tempo tentando arrumá-lo. Mas isso não vai acontecer. Meio que uma grande perda de tempo, se me perguntar.

**-x-**

- Sou só eu, ou meu traseiro cresceu? – Harry ergueu os olhos do cadarço de seu tênis, incerto, procurando a resposta certa em sua cabeça.

- Essa é uma daquelas perguntas que, não importa o que eu diga, eu sou um idiota e insensível, você acaba chorando e eu durmo no sofá por uma semana?

- Não. Eu realmente quero saber. – Ginny insistiu.

- Erm. Certo. – Harry parou atrás de Ginny, suas mãos no quadril dela. Ele a puxou contra seu corpo. – Acho que é só você. – respondeu, comparando o tamanho do quadril dela com o seu. – Mas, sério, Ginny, mesmo que seu traseiro fique do tamanho do Brasil, eu ainda vou te amar. – ele ergueu o queixo dela para poder beijá-la.

- Harry, pare... – ele se afastou dela.

- O quê? Nós não podemos fazer isso? Eu encostei em algo que não podia tocar? Sem beijos? – ele a olhou confusamente.

Ginny abafou uma risada.

- Não... A festa de Teddy? Começa às duas. Nós precisamos ir para A Toca, ajudar a mamãe a arrumar tudo. Se você começar isso tudo, podemos acabar perdendo o aniversário do nosso afilhado.

- Oh, certo. – Harry soltou o ar em alívio.

Ginny o estudou desde os brilhantes olhos verdes até os pés, e de volta para os olhos.

- Mais tarde. – prometeu. – Depois da festa.

**-x-**

Molly mandou Harry para o jardim, para ajudar os "meninos" a organizarem as mesas e cadeiras. Foi recebido pelo som de duas mesas de madeiras colidindo uma com a outra. Dessa vez, era George e Percy que estavam brigando com as mesas. Foi até Ron.

- Aposto doze sicles no George.

Ron apertou os olhos para as mesas. Uma das pernas da mesa de George estava quase solta.

- Tudo bem, então. – bem nesse momento, a mesa de Percy correu pelo ar e colidiu com a de George, e a perna se soltou completamente com um baque alarmante. Sorrindo, Harry colocou as moedas na mão de Ron.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma Molly irritada.

- Uh, nada. – Percy respondeu, esfregando o nariz. Estava tentando não sorrir. Bill rapidamente concertou as mesas e, com a ajuda de Charlie, as colocou no lugar.

- Só não olhei para onde estava indo, mãe. – George disse suavemente. Molly apenas girou os olhos e voltou para dentro da casa.

- Não pense que ela acreditou nisso. – Charlie riu.

Harry e Ron começaram a distribuir as cadeiras e os seis se sentaram na ponta da mesa. Harry percebeu que todos estavam olhando para ele.

- O quê?

- Como estão... As coisas? – Ron perguntou.

- As coisas? – Harry repetiu inexpressivamente.

- Sim. _As coisas_. – Ron disse corando.

- Ainda te incomoda o fato de que eu transo com sua irmã?

- Você precisa falar assim? – Charlie comentou.

- Sim. Então, o que quer dizer com 'coisas'? – Harry perguntou, se virando para Ron.

- Bem, Ginny. Como ela está?

- Bem.

- Apenas bem? – George perguntou.

- O que você quer? Detalhes? – Harry suspirou. - Certo. A náusea passou, ela está sempre com fome. _Sempre_. Estilo Ron quando ele estava na escola. Algumas coisas ainda a fazem passar mal, como minha torta favorita. Eu tentei não comer apenas no apartamento. Mas não. Se eu como um pedaço no almoço e a cumprimento com um beijo, ela consegue sentir o gosto. Se ela está na cozinha, e eu estou no quarto, comendo uma maçã, ela consegue sentir o cheiro da maçã. Juro que a maior parte do tempo, ela vai dormir as nove.

- É, parece o normal. – Bill assentiu. George notou as linhas tensas no rosto de Harry. Estudou Harry criticamente.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

Harry se assustou.

- Sim, estou bem. Por que não estaria? – George se ergueu para pegar as toalhas de mesa das mãos de Katie, que estava caminhando na direção deles.

- Por que você está parecendo um garoto de quinze anos, desesperado por um banho frio. – George retorquiu, caminhando na direção de Katie.

**-x-**

Teddy passou correndo pelo portão do jardim, com Andrômeda o seguindo.

- Harry! – ele gritou, se jogando contra Harry com o descuido de alguém que tem certeza de que Harry o pegaria.

- Ei, tampinha! – Harry pegou o menino, o segurando de cabeça para baixo, de modo que a cabeça de Teddy estava na altura dos joelhos do homem.

- Adivinha? – Teddy gritou.

- Eu desisto. O quê?

- Eu fiz magia!

- Fez, eh?

- Sim! Fiz o cabelo da minha professora ficar roxo! – contou com uma pitada de prazer na voz.

- O que não foi algo muito legal a se fazer, Teddy. – Andrômeda adicionou.

- Por que você fez o cabelo da sua professora ficar roxo? – Harry perguntou com interesse.

- Ela me fez ficar na sala, durante o recreio. – disse casualmente. – E eu realmente queria ir jogar futebol. – os homens sentados à mesa abafaram as risadas.

- Ainda bem que o diretor da escola é um Aborto. – Andrômeda comentou, de modo cansado. – Acontece algo, pelo menos uma vez por semana. Estou quase tão ansiosa quanto Teddy para que ele vá para Hogwarts. Pelo menos, ninguém vai olhar duas vezes para ele. – olhou para Harry, segurando um Teddy risonho. – Vocês vão ficar bem aqui? – quando Harry assentiu, ela foi para a cozinha.

Quando entrou na cozinha, ouviu Katie dizer:

- Mais seis semanas e dois dias. Eu ofereci cinquenta galeões para cada um deles, mas eles não prestaram atenção em mim. – Katie olhou para o próprio corpo. – Eu vou ficar tão feliz quando isso acabar. – suspirou.

Ginny ajeitou os talheres em uma cesta e levitou a pilha de pratos até a porta.

- Teddy está lá fora? – perguntou para Andrômeda.

- Sim, e com a corda toda.

Ginny escapou da cozinha, que estava ficando rapidamente quente demais para seu gosto. Levou os pratos até às mesas e começou a arrumá-la. Teddy escorregou para fora do colo de Harry e correu para abraçar Ginny. Ele mal tinha terminado de passar os braços ao redor da cintura de Ginny quando olhou para cima.

- Ginny, por que você está tão gorda?

- Não estou gorda! – respondeu.

Teddy deu um tapinha em sua barriga, confuso.

- Sim, você está. – insistiu.

Harry pegou a mão de Teddy.

- Por que não vamos da uma volta, Teddy? E deixar a vovó Molly arrumar o almoço?

Enquanto caminhavam em direção à clareira onde jogavam Quadribol, Harry ouviu Ginny perguntar indignadamente:

- Eu pareço gorda para você?

Harry andou em silêncio, ouvindo Teddy tagarelar sobre suas aulas na escola, e o gato da moça que morava do outro lado da rua, que tivera filhotes. Quando alcançaram a macieira, Harry parou e se sentou sob a sombra da árvore.

- Teddy, sabe como Ginny parece estar gorda? – Teddy assentiu. – Uh... Bem... Ela e eu... Nós vamos ter um bebê.

A pequena testa de Teddy se franziu em confusão.

- Como?

- O quê? – Harry guinchou. Pigarreou. – O quê?

- Por que vocês vão ter um bebê? Vocês têm a mim. – o cabelo de Teddy passou para sua cor natural, castanho claro, da maneira que ele o deixava quando estava chateado. O fazia parecer mais e mais com Remus.

- Bem, Ted, às vezes, quando duas pessoas se amam, elas têm um bebê.

- De onde vem? Beco Diagonal?

- Uh. Não. É meio que como a gata da sua vizinha, e os filhotinhos.

- Ginny vai ter seis filhotinhos? – Teddy parecia seriamente alarmado.

- O quê? Não! Apenas um bebê. Só que ele vai ficar na barriga de Ginny até estar grande o bastante.

- Oh, certo. – a expressão de Teddy se acalmou. – Quando isso vai acontecer?

- Em setembro.

Teddy ficou quieto por um minuto.

- Isso quer dizer que eu não posso mais te ver? – perguntou com uma leve pitada de preocupação na voz.

- Oh, não, Teddy. Você pode ir me visitar sempre que quiser. Tanto eu quanto Ginny. – Harry puxou o menino para seu colo e o abraçou. – No dia em que você nasceu, eu prometi ao seu pai que eu ajudaria a cuidar de você. Ginny e eu termos um bebê não mudará isso. Isso _não_ quer dizer que não amamos mais você. Sempre vamos amar você. – Harry beijou o topo da cabeça de Teddy. – Vamos lá, tampinha. Vovó Molly vai terminar o almoço logo. E, - Harry adicionou. – ela fez bolo para mais tarde. – Harry se ergueu e deixou Teddy se pendurar em suas costas, e eles voltaram para as mesas.

**-x-**

A festa se aproximava do final e Teddy estava encolhido nos braços de Harry, dormindo, com manchas de cobertura de chocolate ao redor de sua boca. Andrômeda encolheu os presentes de Teddy e os guardou em sua bolsa, antes de esticar os braços para pegar Teddy. Harry balançou a cabeça e apertou os braços ao redor da criança adormecida.

- Eu o levo para casa. – murmurou. Olhou para Ginny. – Você vai esperar aqui ou vai para casa?

- Vou para casa. – ela estava começando a cochilar.

Harry usou a lareira para ir até a casa de Andrômeda e ajudou Teddy a vestir o pijama. Limpou a sujeira do rosto de Teddy, e o colocou na cama. Harry desceu as escadas quietamente e foi para a cozinha. Andrômeda estava tomando chá.

- Quer uma xícara, antes de ir para casa? – ofereceu.

- Sim, por favor. – Harry respondeu agradecidamente. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, e tomou um gole de chá, inalando o cheiro. – Melhor do que Uísque de Fogo. – Harry tomou seu chá por alguns minutos. – Ele vai ficar bem? Quando o bebê nascer?

- Teddy? No começo vai ser difícil, mas ele vai se acostumar. É questão de tempo. – Andrômeda sorriu. – Eu me lembro de quando Regulus nasceu. Sirius não ficou feliz com isso. É claro, ele tinha apenas dois anos, e não entendia completamente a situação. Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Harry terminou seu chá.

- Obrigado, Andrômeda. Eu venho buscá-lo sábado de manhã?

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos no sábado.

Harry aparatou para seu prédio e entrou no apartamento. Foi para o quarto e encontrou Ginny adormecida. Encolhendo os ombros, se virou e foi para a cozinha. Pegou uma cerveja amanteigada da geladeira e foi para a pequena varanda. Harry tomou um longo gole da garrafa e se escorou na parede, olhando para o céu.

Lembrou-se do que tinha dito a Ginny no começo da semana. Sim, era real. Saber que ela estava grávida e _ver_ isso eram coisas diferentes. Ter de explicar as coisas para Teddy também tornava tudo real. Estranhamente, saber que era o responsável por isso o fazia se sentir orgulhoso de si mesmo. Também era estranhamente excitante. Harry inclinou a cabeça. Conseguia ver a porta do quarto do lugar onde estava na varanda. Quando entrara no apartamento, tudo no que conseguia pensar era em fazer amor com sua esposa. Por um breve momento, considerou acordá-la, mas isso o deixou se sentindo um pouco envergonhado. Então, dividido entre amor e luxuria, foi para a varanda.

Harry terminou sua cerveja amanteigada e foi para dentro. Escorregou para cima da cama. Ginny virou e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele. Harry congelou. Ela estava acordada? _Droga_, pensou. Ela ainda estava dormindo.

Harry puxou o ar lentamente e o soltou. Ia ser uma noite longa.

_Continua..._

**N/T: **Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

Próxima atualização: 14/11.

Peço que dêem uma olhada no meu perfil, deixei um aviso importante nele. (:

Obrigada mais uma vez e até mais.


	5. Still Waters

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Still Waters**

Ginny estava sentada em sua mesa, na seção de Quadribol do escritório do _Profeta_, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos. Estava esperando seu editor devolver seu artigo. Houvera uma amostra dos times europeus, e Ginny tinha sido designada a cobrir. Infelizmente, essa noite havia uma recepção no Ministério para a amostra, e ela tinha de ir. Recostou-se, bufando.

- O que está demorando tanto? – resmungou. Ryan normalmente era muito mais rápido em mandar as histórias de volta para serem reescritas, caso necessário. Ginny finalmente foi até a mesa de Ryan. – Certo, Flanagan, o que 'ta pegando?

Ryan ergueu os olhos sob a franja.

- Perdão?

- O que está demorando tanto para terminar meu artigo? E por que está tão quente aqui? – Ginny afastou o cabelo da nuca, em uma tentativa vã de se resfriar.

- Você é louca, Potter? Não está quente aqui. E eu recebi seu artigo há dez minutos...

- Oh. Certo. – Ginny correu a ponta do sapato pelo chão por um momento. – Eu tenho mesmo de ir hoje à noite?

- Sim, Potter, você tem de ir. Você cobriu a amostra, você tem de cobrir a recepção. – Ginny abriu a boca para argumentar. – Sem discussão, Potter. Eu não quero saber se você vai dar a luz no Átrio do Ministério e Viktor Krum faça o parto. Você vai estar nessa recepção essa noite.

Ginny voltou para sua mesa. Não estava com vontade de fazer isso. Ela não era uma repórter social. Ela escrevia sobre jogos de Quadribol e seus jogadores, pelo amor de Merlin. Ela não queria se arrumar toda, ou ajeitar o cabelo, e passar várias horas da sua noite conversando com jogadores arrogantes de Quadribol e suas esposas-troféu. Aidan Lynch era o pior de todos. Uma pequena glória na Copa Mundial e ser atingido demais na cabeça por Balaços, e cair da vassoura várias vezes, tinha lhe dado um ar surrado. Como alguma estrela do rock velha, que estava tentando reviver seus dias de glória, e sentia que ser Aidan Lynch era o bastante para conseguir dormir com qualquer mulher.

Ginny resmungou para si mesma, como Hermione fazia quando as pessoas estavam sendo particularmente estúpidas. Ginny fuçou na gaveta de sua mesa, procurando por um lanche. Sabia, por experiências anteriores, que não haveria mais do que petiscos essa noite. Alguma pasta não identificada em uma torrada minúscula ou algo parecido, quando tudo o que ela queria era comida de verdade. Pegou uma maçã e um punhado de Ginger Newts¹. Ginny mastigou o biscoito e pensou na recepção. Pelo menos isso lhe dava a chance de ver Harry todo arrumado.

Ginny colocou os pés sobre a mesa. Fazia meses desde que realmente vira Harry em algo que não fosse jeans. Não que os jeans fossem ruins. Eles marcavam muito bem o traseiro dele. Especialmente os que ele tinha usado no domingo. Katie a pegara olhando para o traseiro de Harry, enquanto os garotos escolhiam os lados para um jogo de Quadribol de três-contra-três.

_Katie cutucou Ginny._

_- Eu sei como você se sente. Como se, mesmo que ele te fizesse ficar na cama uma semana inteira, ainda não seria o bastante._

_- Deus, sim. – Ginny murmurou em resposta, antes de corar._

_Katie riu e se inclinou, de modo que apenas Ginny pudesse ouvir._

_- Pobre George. Acho que eu o deixei exausto no meu quinto e sexto mês._

_- Eu não deveria me senti mais... Eu não sei... Maternal?_

_- Quem precisa se sentir mais maternal? – Bronwyn colocou Isabella na grama com uma boneca._

_Katie a olhou com um brilho nos olhos._

_- Oh, não tem nada a ver com ser maternal. Completamente o oposto. – sorriu afetadamente._

_- Oh, isso! – Bronwyn sorriu. – É._

_Ginny mordeu uma unha distraidamente._

_- Então, isso é __normal__? Sentir-se como uma adolescente cheia de hormônios no topo da Torre de Astronomia?_

_- Sim. E siga meu conselho; não perca a oportunidade. Por que, depois de o bebê nascer, transar vai ser a última coisa na sua cabeça. - Bronwyn disse._

Ginny saiu de seus pensamentos. As vestes a rigor de Harry ficavam boas nele. Realmente boas. Ginny sentiu seus dedos formigarem só de pensar nisso.

- Certo, Potter. – a voz de Ryan a trouxe de volta ao presente. – Bom artigo. Vá para casa, e não se esqueça, - um tom de aviso apareceu em sua voz. – A recepção começa as oito. Não se atrase.

- Certo, Flanagan, mas não espere algum artigo bacana da coluna social, hmm?

- Que seja. – ele resmungou, já voltando para sua mesa, pronto para pular no pescoço do coitado que cobria Caerphilly.

Ginny arrumou sua bolsa e saiu. Ficou parada na rua, antes de decidir ir para o Ministério. Harry recebia esse tipo de notícia melhor em pessoa. Foi até a entrada de visitantes, sorrindo quando prendeu o pequeno distintivo na sua camisa. Ele dizia, "Ginny Potter, passando manteiga em Harry Potter". Foi até o andar onde o escritório dele era e espiou pela porta. Ele estava conversando com Shacklebolt. Ginny bateu na porta parcialmente aberta.

- Oi, Gin! O que está fazendo aqui? – Harry olhou para ela com surpresa, mas satisfeito ainda assim.

- Tenho uma notícia ruim. – ela comentou. A expressão de Harry mudou para uma alarmada. – Nós temos o prazer de vir para uma droga de recepção de Quadribol aqui no Ministério. Tenho que escrever um artigo sobre isso.

- Nós?

- Sim, nós. Se eu tenho que vir a essa porcaria de recepção, você também tem. – Ginny disse com um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

- Absolutamente. Adoro porcarias de recepções. – Harry disse automaticamente. – Vestes a rigor, assumo?

- Oh, sim. – Ginny sorriu. Harry a olhou duas vezes. Por um momento, ela o olhou como se ele fosse uma refeição para um, e ela fosse a única convidada. – Começa as oito. – deu outro olhar para Harry, dessa vez abertamente convidativo, e se virou para ir embora. – Te vejo em casa. – a boca de Harry se abriu.

- Claro. – respondeu fracamente. Virou-se para Shacklebolt. – Sou só eu, ou isso foi... – ele não sabia como completar o pensamento.

- Sim, foi. – Shacklebolt parecia profundamente divertido.

- Certo. – Harry olhou para a porta por um momento. – Então, acho que vou para casa, ajudar Ginny com... Algo. – praticamente pulou sua mesa. – Ginny! Espere, eu vou com você! – ouviu a risada profunda de Shacklebolt soar de seu escritório, mas não se importou.

Harry alcançou Ginny nos elevadores.

- Olá. – ofegou, parecendo um pouco corado.

- Olá. – ela sorriu.

O elevador chegou e eles entraram, deliberadamente evitando os olhos do outro. Harry pegou a mão de Ginny e correu seu dedão delicadamente pela palma e pulso. Ginny se moveu, de modo que estava na frente de Harry e se escorou nele casualmente, de modo que seu traseiro se aninhasse na virilha dele. As mãos de Harry pousaram em seu quadril, mantendo-a parada. Ele inclinou a cabeça, de modo que sua boca estivesse próxima ao ouvido dela.

- Se você continuar balançando esse traseiro delicioso desse jeito, eu não vou ligar para quem nos veja; eu te ter nesse maldito elevador. – então, ele fez o imperdoável; seus lábios se fecharam no lóbulo da orelha dela, e traçou a curva de sua orelha com a língua. Ginny riu. Não qualquer risada, mas _a_ risada que fazia os joelhos de Harry ficarem trêmulos.

O elevador chegou ao Átrio, e os dois saíram e usaram a lareira para voltar para o apartamento.

Mal tinham saído da lareira, antes de Ginny se virar para Harry, e arrancar a barra de sua camisa de dentro da calça. Harry começou a tirar os tênis usando os próprios pés, mas Ginny rosnou:

- Agora não. – e atacou seu cinto e zíper. Harry gemeu e voltou sua atenção para a calça de Ginny. Ela tinha escorregado a mão para dentro de sua boxer e começado a acariciá-lo.

- Ginny, se você continuar fazendo isso, eu vou durar uns dez segundos. – Ginny apenas riu novamente, e o ajudou a tirar a calça dela do caminho. Harry a pegou no colo e conseguiu chegar só até o sofá, as pernas de Ginny ao redor de sua cintura.

Prendeu a respiração quando a penetrou. Fechou os olhos e quase cortou o próprio lábio com os dentes, tentando se controlar. _Certo, Harry. Pense! Quem foi a pessoa mais rápida a capturar o pomo na história? Quem foi? Hmm. Ginny jogando como apanhadora da escola. Oh, sim, Deus, mas ela ficava sexy como o inferno quando jogava. Não... Não posso pensar assim._

- Olhe para mim. – Harry abriu os olhos. O rosto de Ginny estava flutuando sobre o dele. Foi o necessário. Ele chegou ao clímax, apertando os dentes; as mãos se apertando no quadril dela.

- Sinto muito. – ofegou.

- Pelo quê? – a cabeça dela descansou em seu ombro.

- Não foi muito bom. – disse apologeticamente.

- 'Bom' não estava na minha lista de exigências nesse momento em particular. – respondeu. - _Faz_ um tempo...

- Meses. – ele concordou. – Até mesmo anos. – embora fosse um exagero, parecia que fazia anos. Harry supôs que eles deveriam ir para a cama, mas não confiava em seus joelhos para aguentá-lo.

Ginny se acomodou contra Harry, enrolada em seu corpo, sentindo-se mole. Escorregou de cima dele, para deitar-se ao seu lado no sofá. Começou a tirar o resto de sua roupa. Ginny estudou Harry. Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, a respiração voltando lentamente ao normal.

- Eu ia sugerir que fossemos para a cama, mas acho que não consigo ir tão longe. – murmurou. Segurou os botões da camisa de Harry. – Vamos lá, amor, vamos tirar essa roupa, hmm?

Harry permitiu que ela o despisse até que estivesse usando apenas sua boxer, antes de se deitarem de conchinha no sofá. Antes de adormecer, convocou a manta da poltrona e os cobriu com ela.

**-x-**

Ginny vestiu o vestido azul escuro e virou suas costas para Harry, para que ele pudesse fechar os botões. Estremeceu quando os dedos dele roçaram sua pele nua, conforme ele passava cada botão por seu respectivo buraco.

- Frio? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Longe disso. – respondeu. Aquela tarde no sofá não tinha sido... O bastante. Ginny percebeu que Katie estivera certa. Eles podiam ter passado o resto da noite naquele sofá, fazendo amor, ou transando, e não teria sido o bastante.

Harry fechou o último botão e correu as mãos pelos ombros dela. Ginny se virou e puxou a cabeça dele, de modo que pudesse mordiscar seus lábios.

- Ginny, nós vamos nos atrasar, amor. – suspirando, Ginny soltou sua boca, mas não antes de suas mãos irem para o traseiro dele, apertando-o com vontade. Pegou seu xale e foi para a sala. Imaginou quanto tempo teriam de ficar na recepção. – Pronta? – Harry tinha parado ao seu lado. Sorriu para ele.

- Depende para que você espera que eu esteja pronta.

- A recepção, Ginevra. – disse com severidade zombeteira.

Ginny inclinou a cabeça, e deixou seus olhos estudarem Harry, vestido em suas vestes de gala. Respirou fungo.

- A próxima vez que me chamar de Ginevra será quando você estiver implorando por misericórdia. – disse serenamente, enquanto usava o flu para ir para o Átrio do Ministério.

**-x-**

Ginny estava sentada em uma mesa, anotando algumas coisas em seu pequeno caderno. Não entendia completamente por quê Flanagan queria que ela cobrisse esse evento.

- Idiota nojento. – murmurou raivosamente sob a respiração. – Desperdício total do meu talento. – voltou a guardar o caderno em sua bolsa e se ergueu para ir procurar comida. Tinha mandado Harry ir conversar com Krum, mais para manter suas mãos longe dele do que qualquer outra coisa. Foi até as mesas cobertas por bandejas de _hors d'oeuvres²_. Pegou um pedaço de massa coberta pelo que parecia vagamente com queijo e a colocou na boca.

- Olá, mamãe! – uma voz bajuladora soou ao seu lado. Franzindo o cenho, Ginny se virou para ver quem era.

- Senhor Lynch. – disse friamente.

- Aidan, querida. Sabe o que dizem sobre mulheres grávidas? – perguntou, o cheiro do uísque de fogo que estivera bebendo a atingindo.

- Não, temo não saber. – respondeu, tentando atrair a atenção de Harry.

- Que elas precisam de uma boa transa. – a olhou desejosamente, uma mão pousando em seu traseiro.

- Eu agradeço se você tirar sua mão da minha esposa. – uma voz agradável soou atrás de Ginny. Lynch empalideceu quando reconheceu Harry e afastou sua mão de Ginny como se tivesse sido queimado. – E se você voltar a tocá-la dessa maneira, eu vou te esmurrar. – Harry adicionou com a mesma voz agradável.

As pontas dos dedos de Ginny estavam formigando. Normalmente, Harry não era tão possessivo, mas supôs que ver a mão de outro homem no seu traseiro não tinha ajudado. Harry colocou sua mão na curva do cotovelo dele e eles encontraram um canto deserto. Harry encostou Ginny na parede, e enrolou as mãos em seu cabelo, beijando-a como se precisasse marcá-la como sua propriedade. Ele estava fervendo com a necessidade de possuí-la. Conseguia sentir isso no beijo.

Ele afastou a boca da dela.

- Meu escritório. – rosnou, puxando-a pela mão até um elevador. Enquanto desciam até o andar com os escritórios dos Aurores, ele a empurrou contra a parede, deixando suas mãos correrem o corpo dela. Ginny não tinha certeza de que conseguiriam chegar ao escritório dele. Quando o elevador anunciou 'nível dois...', Harry atravessou o corredor, usando a varinha para abrir a porta de seu escritório. Trancou a porta, e colocou um feitiço de silêncio nela. Ele ficou parado, olhando para Ginny, seus olhos brilhantes e suas bochechas coradas. – Certo, então. – ele virou Ginny para que pudesse desabotoar o vestido. Escorregou as alças pelos ombros dela, e o vestido caiu aos seus pés. Harry arrancou a gravata e praticamente rasgou sua camisa e calça.

Ele subiu na mesa, e ergueu Ginny, de modo que ela estivesse sentada sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

- Me faça implorar por misericórdia, Ginevra. – ele disse.

Depois disso, a única coisa de que Ginny conseguia se lembrar com clareza era de ouvir Harry gemer roucamente:

- Por favor, Ginevra... – afastou o cabelo do rosto e o beijou.

- Tudo bem. – murmurou, e fechou os olhos, regozijando-se na sensação do corpo dele se movendo sob o seu.

- Merlin, Ginevra... Você ainda vai me matar. – a voz de Harry estava rouca.

- Mas você vai morrer feliz. – retorquiu sonolentamente.

- Acha que vamos conseguir sair daqui sem nos verem? – ele perguntou.

- Espero que sim. Estamos uma bagunça. Que horas são, de todo modo?

Harry ergueu o braço para que pudesse ver o relógio.

- Passa das dez. Essa coisa não vai acalmar antes da meia noite. – falou.

- Me lembre de ter uma conversa com Flanagan amanhã.

- Já tem seu sermão planejado? – Harry sorriu para Ginny.

- Estou trabalhando nisso. Vai acabar com Aidan Lynch sendo um idiota sedento por sexo, que acha aceitável dar em cima de mulheres grávidas e bem casadas, mas é só o que tenho até agora.

- É o bastante para mim. – com um gemido, Harry se sentou. Beijou Ginny suavemente. – Vamos para casa. – a ajudou a se vestir, e usou magia par abotoar o vestido. Vestiu-se rapidamente, e voltaram para o Átrio, enroscados um no outro no elevador.

Foram para a fila do flu e voltaram para o apartamento.

**-x-**

Ginny espremeu a esponja e derramou mais Removedor Mágico Multiuso da Sra. Skower na banheira. A porcelana já estava brilhando, mas não era bom o bastante. Suspirou pesadamente e começou a esfregar o chão e as laterais da banheira. Era quase uma pena que fossem precisar usá-la mais tarde. Ginny enxaguou a banheira e examinou o chão. Encontrou um balde e um esfregão no armário, e o encheu com água quente e um pouco de Sra. Skower. Tinha começado a esfregar o chão quando ouviu baterem na porta. Resmungando sobre pessoas que não sabiam que não eram bem vindas, Ginny se ergueu e foi abrir a porta.

Arthur estava parado no patamar, levitando um embrulho enorme, enrolado em papel marrom.

- Estou interrompendo algo?

- Claro que não, pai. – Ginny respondeu, se esquecendo dos seus pensamentos. Arthur gostava de ir ao apartamento deles. Amava o quão Trouxa era. Especialmente a torradeira. Terminou de abrir a porta e deu um passo para o lado. – O que é isso? – Ginny perguntou, apontando para o pacote que Arthur estava tentando passar pela porta.

- Algo que sua mãe e eu queremos que você tenha. – Arthur colocou o pacote sobre o tapete. – Vá em frente. Abra.

Ginny tirou o papel, revelando uma cadeira de balanço.

- Ela é da mamãe. – falou.

- Agora é sua, Gin. Molly achou que você gostaria dela. – Arthur traçou as curvas do encosto. – O irmão dela, Gideon, quem fez. Antes de Bill nascer. Ela a usou com todos vocês.

Ginny assentiu, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Secou-as com o lenço que tinha guardado no bolso da calça.

- Vai ficar para o chá, pai?

- Adoraria. – Arthur pausou. – Posso fazer torradas, também? – pediu ansiosamente.

- É claro, pai. – Ginny sorriu quando Arthur se apressava para a cozinha e começava a colocar fatias de pão na torradeira. – Não estrague seu jantar. Mamãe vai me matar! – avisou.

Depois de Arthur ter ido embora, Ginny parou ao lado da cadeira da balança. Era linda. Feita de carvalho, tinha sido enfeitada com o desenho de flores. Ginny se sentou e começou a se balançar gentilmente, suas mãos repousadas sobre sua barriga. Lembrava-se de Molly a balançando quando menina. Uma de suas memórias mais antigas era de se sentar nessa cadeira com sua boneca, e se balançar.

Ginny se sentou ereta quanto sentiu algo se remexer dentro dela.

- Oh. – murmurou. O movimento se repetiu. Ginny se recostou na cadeira. – Olá.

_Continua..._

¹ É um é um tipo de doce no mundo mágico, que tem a forma de biscoitos. A professora McGonagall mantinha uma latinha com esses doces em seu escritório enquanto professora de transfiguração. Não achei a tradução desse doce, por isso mantive no original.

² É o termo francês para aperitivo, servido no começo de recepções em que demorará entre a chegada dos convidados até a refeição. Podem ser tanto azeitonas quanto canapés.

**-x-**

**N/T: **Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. (:

Tradução do titulo do capítulo: águas paradas.

Próxima atualização: 20/11.


	6. Strawberries

**Capítulo Seis**

**Strawberries**

Harry acordou cedo na manhã de um domingo de maio. Em algum momento da noite, Ginny tinha jogado tudo no chão, menos o lençol. Ela nem dormia mais com um pijama apropriado, apenas uma das camisetas de Harry. Todo o resto era quente demais, ela tinha lhe dito. Harry tentou sair da cama sem acordar Ginny. Colocou os óculos no rosto, e o quarto entrou em foco. Ginny estava deitada de costas, esparramada, a camiseta enrolada sob seus seios. Harry se apoiou na parede, e alegrou-se por ser capaz de olhar o corpo de Ginny. Ela ainda não estava completamente tímida com ele, mas estava começando a se importar com sua aparência.

Balançando-se, foi para a cozinha, onde uma coruja estava esperando com uma cópia do _Profeta_ de domingo. Harry pagou a coruja, e levou o jornal e uma xícara de chá para a varanda. O sol estava nascendo, e o ar ainda estava frio em Londres. Harry esticou as pernas em frente ao corpo. Era o dia vinte e três, e Ginny ainda tinha mais quinze semanas de gestação. Katie daria a luz a qualquer momento, agora. O coitado do George estava em frangalhos. Todo som e até mesmo todo movimento que Katie fazia, George ficava convencido de que Katie estava prestes a dar a luz.

Harry tinha passado na loja na semana anterior, e Katie estava sentada atrás do balcão, franzindo o cenho para um pedaço de pergaminho a sua frente.

_- Oi, Katie! – disse alegremente._

_- Oi. – ela respondeu distraidamente._

_- Achei que você devia estar descansando? – Katie tinha recebido ordens para não trabalhar, e tinha tirado sua licença no __Semanário das Bruxas__._

_Katie o olhou com irritação._

_- Eu __estou__ descansando. – rosnou. – Vê? Sentada e tudo o mais._

_- Oh, é. Certo. – Harry correu uma mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, e olhou ao redor da loja. – George e Ron estão por aqui?_

_- Estão nos fundos. – Katie indicou a cortina púrpura com o dedão._

_- Obrigado. – Harry começou a andar na direção da cortina, mas parou quando passou o balcão. – O que está fazendo?_

_- Tentando escolher um nome para um dos Gêmeos do Terror aqui. – respondeu, apontando para a barriga. – Por favor, podem não usar a bexiga da mamãe como trampolim? – disse desesperadamente. – Oh, maldição. – resmungou. – Eu realmente gostaria de passar mais de dez minutos sem ir ao banheiro, sabe. – murmurou para sua barriga. Quando saiu do banco, jogou o pergaminho para Harry. – Pode dar uma olhada nisso? Precisamos de um só._

_- Suponho que um deles será Fred, não importa o sexo? – Katie assentiu e desapareceu nas escadas que levavam ao apartamento sobre a loja. A porta do andar de cima bateu, e George passou a cabeça pela cortina._

_- Ela foi lá para cima? – quando Harry assentiu, George saiu de trás da cortina, nervosamente olhando para o teto._

_- George?_

_- Huh? – a cabeça de George se virou para Harry._

_- Está tudo bem?_

_- Oh, sim. – George parecia distraído. Katie desceu as escadas e se sentou lentamente. George a olhou intensamente._

_- Dá para parar? – suspirou. – Não estou em trabalho de parto!_

_- Tem certeza?_

_- George, prometo que, quando eu entrar em trabalho de parto, você será a primeira pessoa para quem eu vou contar, certo? – Katie se acomodou no banco. Pegou sua lista. – George?_

_- Huh?_

_- Você está fazendo de novo. – Katie apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, e o olhou feio. – Por que você e Harry não vão comer algo? – quando George continuou a olhá-la, Katie adicionou: - Em algum lugar que não seja aqui?_

_- Não posso te deixar sozinha! – George protestou._

_- Não estou sozinha. – Katie suspirou, passando a descansar a cabeça no balcão. – Ron está aqui. – virou a cabeça e olhou para Harry com a expressão de quem implora. – Por favor, Harry? Apenas tire-o de perto de mim por uma hora? – engolindo em seco, Harry assentiu. – E leve a lista com você. Não consigo mais olhar para essa porcaria._

_Harry segurou George pelo cotovelo e o puxou para a porta._

_- Ela costumava ser uma pessoa tão agradável. – Harry refletiu. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para George. – Eu o culpo, sabe._

_- Eu também, cara._

- Hey. – a voz sonolenta de Ginny o trouxe de volta ao presente. Harry ergueu os olhos do jornal dobrado em seu colo. Tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e a acenou graciosamente, conjurando uma cadeira para Ginny. Tinha dominado a habilidade de Dumbledore de conjurar cadeiras confortáveis. – Obrigada. – ela disse, sentando-se.

- Bela roupa. – Harry comentou. – Acho que a falta de calcinha é o toque final, sabe?

- Podia jurar que eu me deitei usando uma. – Ginny disse pensativamente. – Era rosa. Aposto minha vida. – puxou a barra da camiseta até os joelhos.

- Não tenho ideia do que aconteceu com ela. – Harry murmurou para seu chá, ficando levemente rosado.

- Tem certeza? É aquela com estampas de pomos de ouro e corações. – Ginny insistiu.

- Oh, _essa_ calcinha. – Harry disse com entendimento zombeteiro. – Certo, acho que ela está embaixo do meu travesseiro ou algo assim.

Ginny fechou os olhos.

- Eu nem quero saber...

Harry riu com desdém.

- Diz a mulher que me atacou quando eu me deitei.

- São os hormônios. Não consigo controlar.

- O que acontece quando você não tiver mais os hormônios para culpar?

- Erm... – Ginny corou fortemente. – Aproveite enquanto pode, senhor. Depois do começo de setembro, você provavelmente vai ficar na seca.

Harry fez uma careta e deu de ombros.

- Se você diz. – ergueu-se e foi pegar mais chá. – Está com fome? – perguntou pela janela.

- Você tem que perguntar? – foi a resposta.

- Ovos? Cereal?

- Cereal está bom. E um pouco de torradas. E morangos. E chá.

- Uma xícara. – ele disse ameaçadoramente.

- Certo. – resmungou. Roubaria um pouco n'A Toca, de todo modo.

Harry conjurou uma pequena mesa ao lado de Ginny, e levitou duas tigelas vazias, uma caixa de leite, um prato de torradas, e uma larga tigela de morangos. Ginny estava com desejo por eles, e Harry teria sorte se conseguisse comer apenas um. Observá-la comê-los era quase intolerável. Podia jurar que ela fazia isso deliberadamente, provocando-o, como quando ela fora ao Ministério há duas semanas. Não que ele precisasse de muito incentivo nessa direção, de todo modo...

Harry balançou a cabeça e serviu uma xícara de chá para Ginny. A Curandeira tinha dito que uma ou duas xícaras por dia não faria mal, mas Harry queria tomar cuidado. Sabia que ela mudaria o chá de menta ou de camomila em que ele insistia quando chegassem n'A Toca.

- Aqui, Gin. – ofereceu a xícara pela janela e passou a caixa de cereal para ela. Enchendo a própria xícara, Harry voltou para a varanda e se sentou no chão, acomodado sua xícara ao seu lado. – Então, George estava parecendo ansioso semana passada.

- Pode culpá-lo? Katie parece pronta para explodir.

- Ela está com essa aparência há um mês. – Harry retorquiu.

- Você não vai ficar assim comigo, vai? – Ginny o implorou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Só depois de esconder sua varinha. – Harry sorriu atrevidamente para Ginny. – Prefiro manter as coisas onde elas estão. – completou, colocando uma mão protetora no espaço entre as pernas.

- Idiota. – murmurou, mordendo um morango. Ignorou a respiração pesada de Harry, e lambeu o suco de seus dedos. Só por isso, ela ia comer todos os morangos. Ginny pegou a tigela, colocou os pés sobre a mesa, e acomodou a tigela sobre a barriga, que ficava cada vez mais pronunciada.

Harry esticou uma mão para pegar um morango, mas Ginny a estapeou.

- Se você quer um morango, você tem de merecê-lo. – informou orgulhosamente.

- Defina 'merecer'. – desafiou.

Ginny colocou cinco morangos dentro da sua tigela de cereal vazia.

- Você ganha esses, - disse. – se...

- Se? – ele incentivou.

- Ainda não decidi.

A mão de Harry correu por sua coxa e sumiu sob a barra da camiseta.

- E se eu for um menino muito bom?

- É minha decisão, não é?

- Que tal se eu te mostrar como posso ser bom? – Harry ficou de joelhos, acariciando o pescoço de Ginny, antes de sua mão erguer a barra da camiseta. – Eu deixaria essa tigela de lado se fosse você. – então, seu cabelo roçou na parte de dentro das suas coxas. Ginny sibilou, suas mãos se enrolando no cabelo de Harry, escorregando mais para a ponta de sua cadeira.

**-x-**

Harry sorriu arrogantemente para Ginny, antes de dar uma mordida em seu morango. Ela abriu um olho e o apertou para ele.

- Está tudo muito bom para mim, mas e você?

Seu sorriso se alargou.

- Só precisamos chegar à casa dos seus pais a uma hora. – Harry olhou para o relógio. – Não é nem oito horas, ainda. Temos tempo.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta. Escorregou para fora da cadeira e pousou no colo de Harry, uma perna de cada lado dele. Pegou um morango, e o levou aos lábios dele.

- Sua recompensa... – murmurou. Os olhos de Harry se fixaram os dela, enquanto mordia o morango, antes de puxar os dedos dela para sua boca, chupando o suco deles. – Você está em tantos problemas. – murmurou, as mãos dentro de sua boxer.

Harry gemeu quando penetrou Ginny.

- Meu tipo favorito. – ofegou.

**-x-**

Ginny passou o vestido pela cabeça, e ajustou o busto.

- E você não sabe por que Lynch deu em cima de você. – Harry zombou gentilmente da porta, uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura. – Você realmente é uma mãe sexy.

- Por que isso não soa pervertido vindo de você, mas oh-tão-pervetido vindo dele?

Harry vestiu uma boxer limpa e procurou por uma camiseta limpa no armário.

- Talvez por que eu não estou usando isso como uma cantada idiota? – a cabeça de Harry desapareceu dentro da camiseta, antes de reaparecer pela gola. – Além do mais, como você poderia não ser sexy?

- Se eu não estivesse dormindo com você, eu juraria que você está tentando entrar nas minhas calças. – Ginny comentou secamente, colocando um par de sandálias.

- Eu usaria cantadas muito melhores que as de Lynch, prometo. – Harry riu. Vestiu a calça, e rapidamente amarrou os cadarços de seus tênis. – Pronta para ir?

- Sim. – Ginny se ergueu da poltrona. – Vamos.

**-x-**

Usaram o flu para ir para A Toca, apenas para serem recebidos pelo som de... Nada. A casa estava completamente quieta.

- Isso não pode ser bom. – Ginny comentou.

- Não sinto o cheiro do almoço. – Harry adicionou. – Então, não é bom.

- Vamos ver os fundos? – Ginny perguntou. Estava ficando preocupada. – Você acha que Katie entrou em trabalho de parto e ninguém nos disse?

Harry gargalhou.

- Isso não é malditamente provável nessa família. – pegou a mão de Ginny e eles atravessaram a cozinha assustadoramente silenciosa, e foram para o jardim. A família toda estava lá, junta ao redor de algo.

- Ginny! Harry! – Molly se apressou até eles. Ela segurou o braço de Harry firmemente. – Você tem que tentar colocar algum senso em Arthur! – sibilou no ouvido de Harry. – Ele diz que vai cozinhar naquela coisa!

Confuso, Harry se virou para perguntar a Ginny o que estava acontecendo, mas ela também tinha uma expressão confusa.

- O que papai trouxe para casa dessa vez? – perguntou em voz baixa para Molly.

- Merlin sabe. – Molly suspirou.

Chegando ao grupo de Weasley, Harry olhou por cima do ombro de Ron.

- É uma churrasqueira! – exclamou.

- Oh, então você sabe o que é! – Arthur sorriu alegremente.

- Sim. – Harry engoliu em seco. Conseguia sentir o olhar mortal de Molly em sua nuca. Olhou desesperadamente para Hermione, pedindo ajuda.

- É como cozinhar na fogueira da Copa Mundial. – Hermione adicionou.

- Oh, maravilhoso! – Arthur bateu as mãos e as esfregou uma na outra brevemente. Abaixou a voz conspiratoriamente. – Você acha que poderíamos usar magia para fazer funcionar?

- Você não precisa de carvão, pai? – Charlie perguntou.

Artur se inclinou e ergueu um saco.

- Eu tenho. – disse alegremente. – Fui à vila ontem e comprei. – disse, satisfeito com sua perspicácia.

- Certo. – Molly suspirou. Começou a voltar para dentro da casa. – Vou fazer alguns sanduiches, por precaução... – murmurou.

Arthur afastou as mulheres de sua preciosa churrasqueira. Com a ajuda de Hermione, acendeu o carvão e leu as instruções no saco.

- Diz que precisamos esperar até que fique cinza. – espiou a camada de carvão no fundo da churrasqueira, esperando que ficasse cinza imediatamente.

- Vai demorar um pouco, Arthur. – Hermione o avisou. – Uns vinte minutos.

- Oh, tudo bem. – Arthur convocou uma cadeira da mesa montada do lado de fora, e se sentou perto da churrasqueira, esperando impacientemente.

Ginny cutucou o braço de Harry.

- Por que não fica aqui e faz companhia para o papai? – sugeriu. – Eu vou me sentar. – Harry assentiu distraidamente, e se sentou no chão. Estava tão fascinado com a churrasqueira quanto Arthur. Tia Petúnia nunca permitira que tio Vernon comprasse uma. Ela as achava sujas demais.

Ron se sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Então...

- Então?

Ron gesticulou na direção de Ginny.

- Ela está bem?

Harry virou a cabeça para olhar para Ginny, que estava sentada ao lado de Katie sob a sombra.

- Melhor do que Katie, pelo que parece. – Katie parecia preocupada. Para não mencionar um pouco pálida. Harry se deitou de costas e fechou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, cara?

- Sim, é só... Ginny... Eu não sei se são os hormônios, ou se ela sempre foi assim, mas ela está malditamente insaciável.

Ron fez o som de alguém que está vomitando.

- Ugh. Eu realmente preferiria não ouvir sobre você e minha irmãzinha.

Harry abriu os olhos.

- Tudo bem, então. Quando Hermione ficar assim, não diga que eu não te avisei.

Ron arrancou algumas folhas da grama e começou a rasgá-las.

- Por quanto tempo você e Ginny tentaram antes de ela...?

- Não estávamos tentando. – Harry admitiu. – Apenas aconteceu.

- Está brincando!

- Não. – Harry admitiu timidamente. – A única vez, em quatro anos, que não usamos uma camisinha. – Harry cutucou o pé de Ron. – Não se preocupe com isso. Vai acontecer. – Ron suspirou chateadamente. – E não se apresse. Eu tive bastante treino com Teddy. E, acredite em mim, levantar as três vezes no meio da noite, trocar fraldas sujas, e tentar descobrir como eles conseguem sujar o teto com mingau não é algo em que você quer se apressar.

- É. – Bill concordou, ouvindo o final da conversa. – E aí, ela vai querer ter outro filho, e quando tiver, terá dias que ela não vai sair do pijama, o filho mais velho não sai de perto dela o bastante para que ela consiga ir ao banheiro, e o bebê não vai parar de chorar. E você, em toda sua glória, chega em casa esperando ser recebido com um jantar, e é recebido por um bebê chorão, uma criança de três anos pendurada em sua perna, e é avisado de que ela está indo tomar um longo banho sem ser interrompida por, pelo menos, uma hora. E para nem se dar ao trabalho de ir pedir ajuda, que ela vai colocar um feitiço silenciador na porta.

- Isso realmente aconteceu? – Ron parecia um pouco enjoado.

- Apenas uma vez. – Bill garantiu. – Quando Maddie tinha uns dois meses, e Victoire estava em uma fase grudenta. – Bill deu um tapa lado na cabeça de Ron. – Normalmente, não é tão ruim.

- George está bem? – Harry perguntou de repente. – Ele parece tenso. – Bill e Ron viraram a cabeça para ver George parado incertamente ao lado de Katie.

- Katie? Você precisa de alguma coisa? Um copo de limonada? Água? – George estava ficando assustado. Katie não tinha tomado café da manhã, e não parava de esfregar a barriga.

- Água seria ótimo. Obrigada. – Katie se recostou em sua cadeira e se remexeu desconfortavelmente. Parecia que não havia nenhuma posição confortável para ela se sentar. Não tinha dormido muito na noite passada, também. George colocou um copo de água gelada na mesa, a sua frente. Katie ergueu uma mão e tocou a lateral do rosto dele em agradecimento, e tomou alguns goles. Não queria realmente a água, mas isso faria George se sentir melhor. Remexeu-se novamente, tentando achar uma posição que não fizesse suas costas doerem.

- Katie, tem certeza de que está bem? – George perguntou.

- Estou b... – o rosto de Katie tencionou, enquanto ela encontrava a mão de George e a apertava. Com força. George fez uma careta. Parecia que Katie estava tentando fundir seus ossos. Depois de alguns segundos; que pareceram como horas para George; Katie relaxou.

- Que diabos foi isso? – George perguntou.

- Acho que precisamos ir. – Katie ofegou.

- Ir? Ir aonde? – George perguntou estupidamente.

- St. Mungus, seu grande idiota.

- Por quê?

- Você quer que eu de a luz na mesa da cozinha? – Katie perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- Uh, não, é claro que não. – George balbuciou. Tentando acalmar seus pensamentos, George ajudou Katie a sair da cadeira e tentou levá-la até a sala de estar. Infelizmente, sua família intrometida estava no caminho, oferecendo conselhos e impedindo o progresso deles até a lareira. – Certo. Chega! – George gritou. – Saiam do caminho. Nós, - apontou para Katie e para si mesmo. – vamos para St. Mungus agora. – olhou feio par ao resto da família. – Vocês podem nos seguir, mas pelo amor de Merlin, saiam da frente!

A família toda caiu em um silêncio surpreso, e George e Katie desapareceram nas chamas verdes.

Charlie pigarreou.

- Antes de irmos, alguém precisa jogar um _Aguamenti_ naquela churrasqueira, eh?

**-x-**

George andou de um lado para o outro em frente do quarto. A curandeira o tinha feito sair do quarto, enquanto Katie era examinada. Odiava isso. Odiava esperar. Paciência realmente não era uma virtude dos Weasley. E se qualquer coisa acontecesse com Katie, não tinha certeza de que se recuperaria disso. Perder Fred quase o matara. Perde Katie terminaria o serviço, George pensou. Eles nem tinham decidido o nome para o outro gêmeo. George tirou a lista de seu bolso. Katie tinha circulado alguns dos nomes. Trevor... Não, esse era o nome do sapo de Neville. Tristan... Muito... Apenas não. George correu o dedo pela lista. Jacob? Talvez. George experimentou a frase em sua cabeça. _Jacob Weasley o que você acha que está fazendo com sua irmãzinha?_ Pensou. Funcionava.

- Senhor Weasley? – a voz da curandeira trouxe George de volta ao presente. – Você pode entrar novamente.

- Obrigado. – ele se afastou da parede e parou ao lado da cama de Katie. – O que acha de Jacob? – perguntou.

- Gosto de Jacob. – ela ficou tensa por alguns momentos, apertando a ponta do lençol firmemente, antes de relaxar quando a contração passou. – Sem nomes para garotas?

- Não. Tenho um pressentimento. – George lhe deu um sorriso arteiro.

**-x-**

- Por que não dá para ouvir nada? – Harry perguntou distraidamente.

- Eles colocam um feitiço silenciador nas portas. – Bronwyn respondeu. – É mais fácil para todo mundo.

- Oh. – Harry se remexeu inquietamente em sua cadeira. – Quanto tempo leva?

Bronwyn deu de ombros.

- Depende. Podem ser poucas horas, como podem ser muitas.

Harry estudou Ginny, sentada do outro lado da sala.

- O que acontece se forem muitas horas?

- Tentamos não interferir, a não ser que seja necessário. – Bronwyn disse gentilmente. - E dar algo para a dor depende da mãe.

- E algo para o pai? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso torto.

Bronwyn riu.

- Uma poção para acalmar, às vezes. Mas a maioria parece se dar bem.

**-x-**

Várias horas mais tarde, George esticou os braços. A curandeira colocou um pacote que se contorcia neles.

- Olá, Fred. – murmurou, beijando a curva da cabeça de seu filho. Olhou para Katie, apoiada em travesseiros, segurando Jacob. – Bom trabalho, mãe. – falou, sentando-se na ponta da cama.

- Obrigada. – Katie sorriu para ele cansadamente.

- Quer deixar todos entrarem? – George perguntou, seu rosto contorcido em linhas de contentamento.

- Sim. – Katie sussurrou. Ajeitou Jacob. George assentiu para a curandeira, que voltou alguns momentos mais tarde com o resto da família.

Harry estava parado atrás de Ginny, suas mãos descansando na curva da barriga dela, observando os bebês serem passados pela família com os olhos arregalados. Fred acabou nos braços de Ginny. Harry correu um dedo trêmulo pela pele suave do bebê. Estivera por perto quando os outros tinham nascido, mas isso era muito diferente. Ele não estivera há três meses e meio de virar pai.

Harry soltou Ginny, e deu um passo para trás, apenas observando Ginny com o bebê, que piscou para ela de uma maneira confusa. Era só ele, ou o quarto estava girando, e por que não parava?

Harry cambaleou, antes de cair como uma pedra, pousando graciosamente aos pés de Ginny.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: morangos.

Próxima atualização: 25/11.


	7. Midnight Conversations

**Capítulo Sete**

**Midnight Conversations**

Harry afastou a cabeça do cheiro pungente que fazia seu nariz arder. Abriu os olhos para encontrar todos os Weasley — exceto Katie, é claro — parados ao seu redor, com expressões preocupadas em seus rostos. Bronwyn guardou os sais fedorentos e se levantou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou! – Ron estava falhando miseravelmente em manter o sorriso longe de seu rosto. Ofereceu uma mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar.

Ginny aproximou o rosto de Fred.

- Você viu isso, Fred? Esse é tio Harry. Ele derrotou o bruxo das trevas mais perigoso de todos os tempos, mas um bebezinho minúsculo o derruba. – Ginny provocou. Transferiu Fred cuidadosamente para Hermione e olhou para Harry, suas mãos na cintura. – Nunca imaginei que você fosse alguém de desmaiar, Potter. – balançou a cabeça tristemente. – Aqui. – fuçou na bolsa e passou alguns galeões para Charlie. – Meu dinheiro estava em George.

- Vocês apostaram em que ia desmaiar primeiro? – Harry perguntou incredulamente.

- É claro que apostamos. – Bill respondeu.

- Charlie achou que sua ficha ia cair hoje. Disse que você estava quase tão pálido quanto Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. – Ron contou para Harry, passando um galeão para Charlie.

- Parece que o resto de nós estava errado. – Percy suspirou. – Você me desapontou, George. Supus que seria você, tendo gêmeos e tudo o mais.

George se virou para Katie.

- Você contou para eles que eu desmaiei quando você me disse que estava grávida?

Katie começou a rir, mas parou, fazendo uma careta.

- Não me fala rir. Dói. E não, não disse nada, mas você acabou de contar para todo mundo.

A curandeira entrou no quarto e mandou todo mundo embora, alegando que Katie precisava dormir.

**-x-**

Harry saiu da cama e foi para o outro quarto do apartamento. Iam se mudar para a outra casa quando o bebê nascesse. Pegou o ursinho de pelúcia que Ginny tinha colocado na cadeira de balanço e se sentou.

A cama de Teddy estava apoiada em uma parede, e tinham tirado o antigo berço dele do sótão e o colocado contra a outra parede. O mural ainda estava na parede ao lado da cama de Teddy. Harry observou o cervo caminhar pela parede com o lobo e o cão. Imaginou se seu próprio pai tinha se sentido assim antes de ele nascer.

Conseguira ver George caminhar pelo corredor toda vez que a curandeira o mandava para fora, os olhos colados na porta do quarto, até que tivesse permissão para entrar novamente. Isso o lembrava da pantera que vira no zoológico uma vez.

Estava apenas parcialmente correto quando dissera a Ron que tinha treinado com Teddy. Quando Harry tinha se mudado para o apartamento, e ficava sozinho com Teddy em suas visitas, o menino já tinha um ano. Até então, ele tivera Molly e Arthur para ajudá-lo durante os finais de semana que ficava com o afilhado. E era capaz de devolvê-lo a Andrômeda nas tardes de domingo.

Não, isso não era igual a fazer isso o tempo todo.

Harry se focou no cervo.

- Pai, você estava assustado? – murmurou. – Por que eu estou. Quando você se tocou de que não era mais apenas você para se preocupar, mas você, mamãe e eu? – o cervo voltou alguns passos e pulou um riacho que Dean tinha desenhado na parede. – Aposto que você nunca desmaiou. – murmurou sombriamente. – E George nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso. – suspirou. – Nem Ginny. – adicionou, esfregando a nuca. – É melhor eu não desmaiar quando o bebê nascer. Acho que nem Molly me deixaria esquecer.

Harry segurou o ursinho em seu colo e se balançou por vários minutos. Esfregou o rosto e se ergueu, colocando o ursinho de volta no lugar, e voltou para a cama.

**-x-**

Ginny estava sentada em sua mesa, uma mancha de tinta em seu nariz. Flanagan estava impossível. Ele estava devolvendo o artigo de todo mundo, no mínimo, duas vezes. Ela estava com calor, irritada, e seus tornozelos estavam inchados. E tinha ido trabalhar usando dois sapatos diferentes. O pior era que não tinha nem percebido até que alguém mencionou. Ginny não conseguia mais ver os próprios pés. Estavam sem pasta de dente, e algum deles precisava ir comprar mais, mas do jeito que Flanagan estava se comportando, ela teve sorte de conseguir almoçar em sua mesa. E o bebê parecia gostar de pular em sua bexiga, então ela precisava ir ao banheiro a cada dez minutos. _Certo, talvez não a cada dez minutos,_ Ginny concedeu,_ mas certamente é o que parece._

Recostou-se na cadeira. O pequeno Sam-I-Am tinha decidido parar de pular na bexiga da mamãe, e agora estava dando cambalhotas. Ginny observou com fascinação quando sua camiseta ondulava com os movimentos. Ele ou ela estava ficando mais ativo, e Ginny estava com mais e mais dificuldade para dormir. Ela sabia que se ela não dormia, Harry também não dormia. Ginny bocejou, sentindo que seu rosto iria se partir em dois.

- Acorde, Potter. – a voz de Flanagan ecoou na cabeça de Ginny.

O olhou com ódio.

- Eu _estou_ acordada. – respondeu. _Idiota_, adicionou silenciosamente.

- Reescreva as partes que eu marquei. – Flanagan ralhou, batendo o pergaminho na mesa.

- Flanagan, já reescrevi essas mesmas malditas partes quatro vezes! – Ginny protestou.

- Você vai reescrevê-la até que eu fique feliz. – ele respondeu friamente. – E se não o fizer, eu vou encontrar quem faça.

- Vá em frente. – ela desafiou; dizer que Ginny não estava de bom humor era atestar o óbvio.

- Você acha que por que é a esposa de Harry Potter você pode fazer o que quiser, eh?

- Não, seu imbecil. É por que eu sou uma boa repórter, e essas partes estão perfeitas. Eu me recuso a reescrevê-las só por que você está com vontade de implicar com alguém! – Ginny brigou. Abriu a gaveta de sua mesa, pegou sua bolsa, e fechou a gaveta com um baque. – São cinco horas, e eu vou para casa. – Ginny se levantou e colocou a cadeira sob a mesa. – Te vejo amanhã. – com isso, virou e foi embora.

Ginny saiu da lareira e deixou sua bolsa ir ao chão. Foi para o quarto e se esticou na cama, tirando os sapatos com os pés, deixando-os do lado da cama. Estudou seus tornozelos com tristeza. Isso não poderia ser normal. Estavam enormes. Eles a lembravam dos dias que sua mãe assava pão, e a massa ficava descansando.

- Gin? Está em casa?

- Juro que vou mandar o maior feitiço que puder em Flanagan.

- Dia difícil? – Harry entrou no quarto e se sentou no pé da cama.

- Ele é um sadista. Eu o odeio.

- Mais do que Snape? – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. O pior que Ginny chamava Snape era de 'idiota'.

- Mais do que Umbridge.

- Uau.

- Pelo menos, eu podia ser revoltada com Umbridge.

- Verdade. Você quer jantar?

- Não realmente. Não estou com muita fome, e se eu ficar com fome mais tarde, sou mais do que capaz de me alimentar sozinha! – brigou. Ginny piscou. _De onde isso saiu?_

- Eu sei disso. – Harry disse neutramente.

- Desculpe. – murmurou. - É só que meus tornozelos estão do tamanho da Rússia, e usei dois sapatos diferentes o dia todo, por que eu não estava prestando atenção essa manhã, e não percebi até chegar ao trabalho. E Flanagan foi um idiota, ainda por cima...

Os olhos de Harry foram para o tornozelo dela. Eles estavam inchados, mas não estavam _tão_ grandes.

- Gin? Eles são supostos a ficar inchados... Você está grávida. – assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, Harry se deu um tapa na testa. Fizera a única coisa que Arthur lhe disse para nunca fazer; mencionar os tornozelos.

Ginny lhe deu um olhar assassino.

- Meus. Tornozelos. Não. Estão. Grávidos! – sibilou.

- É claro que não estão. – Harry concordou. Era irracional, mas aprendera que mulheres grávidas nem sempre eram racionais. Saiu da cama, e voltou para a cozinha, para fazer um sanduíche.

Ginny suspirou, e se deitou de lado para dormir. Era melhor dormir enquanto podia.

E ainda estavam sem pasta de dentes.

**-x-**

- Você está horrível. – Harry observou quando encontrou George e Ron para o almoço no dia seguinte. George parecia não ter penteado o cabelo em vários dias, e como se tivesse dormido com a roupa que estava usando.

- Eu me sinto horrível. – George respondeu cansadamente. – Eu não entendo como mamãe aguentou Fred e eu quando ela já tinha Bill, Charlie e Percy para se preocupar. Se Fred chora, Jacob também chora. Se Jacob está com fome, Fred também está. E não me deixe começar a falar das fraldas. Você nem sempre tem a chance de fazê-las sumir imediatamente. Jacob fez xixi na minha cara no outro dia. – George soltou o ar com força e deixou sua cabeça acertar a mesa com um alto _thump_. – Katie e eu não dormimos mais do que duas horas seguidas.

- Achei que vocês deviam dormir na mesma hora que os bebês. – Ron disse entre mordidas de seu sanduíche.

- Boa teoria, mas horrível na prática. – George gemeu.

- Uh... Por quê? – Harry quase não queria ouvir a resposta.

- Por que eles não dormem ao mesmo tempo. Fred acha que é dia durante a noite, e Jacob dorme quando Fred está acordado, apenas para dificultar as coisas. – George esfregou uma mão no rosto. – Me lembrem de agradecer a mamãe quando eu a vê-la novamente. Por não afogar Fred e eu quando nascemos.

- Nota para mim mesmo, - Ron murmurou. – não ter gêmeos.

- Eu disse isso para mim mesmo. – George refletiu. – Não funcionou. Eu fiquei pensando em toda a bagunça que Fred e eu fizemos, e achei que soltar isso no mundo poderia ser chato.

- Você nunca sabe. – Harry disse. – Eles podem acabar sendo como Bill ou Charlie. Ou até como Percy.

- Pare. Pare bem aí. Eu conseguiria lidar com dois Bills ou Charlies correndo pela casa. Mas dois Percys? Isso não é mais do que castigo pelas peças que eu preguei quando era mais novo? – George protestou.

- Você podia ter dois que são como Ginny. – Ron ofereceu.

George fechou os olhos. Por mais que tivessem pensado que Ginny tinha sido um peso quando era menina, ela era ferozmente teimosa e muito mais astuta do que todos eles juntos, quando ela queria ser. George frequentemente imaginava que se Ginny tivesse sido a primeira nascer, ela também teria sido a única.

- Sem garotas. – decidiu. – Eu amo minha esposa, mas não mesmo que quero tentar criar uma menina.

- Por que não? – Ron estava verdadeira interessado.

- Pense nisso, Roniquinho. – George disse – Lembra-se de como você era quando tinha dezesseis anos? – Ron corou. Ele se lembrava, e não era algo que gostava de ser lembrado. – Ela vai sair com garotos que querem fazer com ela o que você fazia com Lavender. – George balançou a cabeça com veemência. – Filha minha só fará isso sobre meu cadáver.

**-x-**

Ginny finalmente parou de se remexer, cansada de lidar com Flanagan, e as atividades de Sam-I-Am. Harry se virou para vê-la dormir. Desejou que pudesse ser mais fácil. Estava surpreso com o quão forte os movimentos do bebê eram por fora, e podia apenas imaginar como era para Ginny. O livro, que estava ficando bastante gasto por causa de sua leitura constante, dizia que o bebê conseguia ouvi-lo, então quando Ginny adormecia, Harry se acomodava silenciosamente e falava com Sam-I-Am, mantendo a voz baixa para não acordar Ginny.

- Olá. – Harry pousou uma mão na curva distinta da barriga de Ginny. – Um dia, você provavelmente vai se perguntar por que meus pais não estão aqui para mimar você. Eles morreram quando eu era um bebê. Mas isso não significa que eles não estão aqui. Só não dá para vê-los. Mas eles estão aqui. Sempre estarão, de algum modo.

"Um dia, você vai aprender a conjurar um Patronus. Espero que você não tenha de aprender tão cedo quanto eu aprendi, mas é realmente legal quando consegue conjurar um. A forma dele varia de bruxo para bruxo. O da sua mãe é um cavalo. Eu não fiquei muito surpreso quando ela o conjurou. Não subestime sua mãe. Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa." Harry pensou por alguns minutos. "O do tio Ron é um Jack Russell terrier. Isso é bastante tio Ron. Bastante tenaz. O da tia Hermione é uma lontra. Eu pesquisei o significado. E, acredite, nada mais combina com a tia Hermione."

"O meu é um cervo. Eu te mostro, um dia, quando for mais velho. E você irá entender o que quero dizer quando digo que as pessoas que nos amam nunca nos deixam realmente. Veja, meu pai era um animago e, um dia, eu te conto por que ele virou um. E a forma animago dele era um cervo. Seus amigos da escola o chamavam de Prongs. Mas acho que meu patrono ser um cervo quer dizer que meu pai ainda cuida de mim. Bem, nós." Harry pausou. "Pelo menos, é o que eu gosto de pensar."

"Amanhã eu te conto sobre Sirius e Remus." Harry beijou as pontas dos dedos e os roçou na barriga de Ginny. "Boa noite." Se acomodou em seu travesseiro, e fechou os olhos.

Ginny abriu os olhos e sorriu.

**-x-**

- Sirius era meu padrinho. Eu não o conheci até os treze anos. Lembra-se de que eu disse que meus pais morreram quando eu era um bebê? Bem, um bruxo das trevas os matou, e Sirius foi acusado de ter feito isso. Ele era inocente, mas as pessoas achavam que ele tinha contado onde eles estavam escondidos. De todo modo, ele foi acusado de um crime que não cometeu, e passou doze anos em Azkaban. Ele também era um animago. Sua forma era a de um cão negro, o que faz sentido... Sirius Black. ¹ Entendeu? – Harry riu para si mesmo. – Oh, bem, sua mãe acha que eu sou engraçado. O apelido que meu pai e Remus usavam para ele era Padfoot. De todo modo, Sirius escapou de Azkaban e veio me procurar. Ele me achou, também.

"Por um breve momento, eu achei que seria capaz de sair da casa dos meus tios e ir morar com Sirius. Mas não foi dessa vez. Sirius me deu uma Firebolt no terceiro ano. Por que minha Nimbus acabou no Salgueiro Lutador. Mas essa é outra história."

"Eu esperava ir morar com Sirius, mas ele morreu no final no meu quinto ano, em uma batalha. Eu sinto falta dele. Sinto mais falta dele do que de meus pais. Isso é estranho? Talvez. Mas eu conheci Sirius, e nunca realmente conheci meus pais."

"Remus era um dos melhores amigos do meu pai. Sirius era outro. Remus tinha um "probleminha peludo". Ele era um lobisomem. É por que isso que o chamava de Moony. Ele foi um dos melhores professores que eu já tive. E uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci. Ele foi o motivo de Sirius e meu pai virarem animagos. Remus não deixou que eu achasse que era maluco no meu terceiro ano. Foi ele quem me ensinou a produzir um patrono."

"Remus também morreu. Na última batalha. Ele e a esposa. O filho deles, Teddy, é meu afilhado. Você vai vê-lo bastante. De todo modo, há um mural no seu quarto. É de um cervo, lobo e um cão negro. É para os três."

Harry bocejou. Acariciou o bebê, antes de se acomodar contra seu travesseiro.

**-x-**

Harry ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Era um livro Trouxa, que comprara em Londres. Era sobre uma moça chamada Elizabeth Bennett. Ela não gostava muito desse Sr. Darcy, entretanto. A irmã dela realmente gostava de alguém chamado Sr. Bingley, mas as irmãs dele não gostavam dela. Era um livro meio careta, mas ele gostava.

Ginny finalmente tinha dormido. Esperou que ela conseguisse dormir direito. Ela estava tendo dificuldades em dormir ultimamente. Harry fechou o livro e o colocou no criado mudo. Cuidadosamente, escorregou até o meio da cama.

Hoje era a conversa importante.

Hoje, ele explicaria sobre Quadribol.

- Olá, Sam. Vou te contar sobre uma das melhores coisas de ser bruxo; Quadribol. Há quatro bolas: a goles, que é vermelha; dois balaços, pretos; e um Pomo de Ouro. Os balaços e o pomo voam. Há três artilheiros, dois batedores, um goleiro e um apanhador."

Harry estava deitado de lado, a cabeça apoiada em um cotovelo, o rosto próximo da barriga de Ginny, uma mão sobre ela, enquanto continuava a murmurar tudo sobre Quadribol para seu filho.

- Os batedores jogam os balaços nos outros jogadores, para tentar impedi-los de marcar gol, e o goleiro defende os aros. Os artilheiros jogam a goles um para o outro, e tentam arremessá-la por um dos três aros na ponta do campo. Se conseguirem, o time ganha dez pontos. O apanhador procura pelo pomo. É muito rápido e pequeno, então é preciso ter talento para vê-lo, e você tem que voar muito bem. - o bebê chutou em resposta. - Você quer ser um apanhador, não é? - o bebê chutou de novo. - Vou entender como um sim. – Harry sorriu. – O apanhador geralmente é quem ganha o jogo. O pomo vale cento e cinquenta pontos.

"Seu avô, meu pai, era um dos artilheiros da Grifinória. Sua mãe também. Ela jogou profissionalmente, sabe. Uma das melhores Artilheiras de Holyhead Harpies. Eu joguei com time de Grifinória com seu tio Ron, tio Fred, tio George, tia Katie e sua mãe. Eu era o apanhador."

Harry olhou para o relógio em seu criado mudo, e notou que estava ficando tarde. Ou cedo, dependendo de como se visse. Beijou a barriga de Ginny.

- Boa noite, pequeno. E amanhã eu vou te contar sobre a vez que seus tios Fred e George fizeram uma aposta impossível em Quadribol, e ganharam. – murmurou em tom de conspiração. Harry se cobriu cuidadosamente.

- Eu era _a_ melhor Artilheira das Harpies. – Ginny murmurou sonolentamente.

- Você ouviu isso?

- Todas as palavras. – Ginny apertou sua mão.

- Você acha que eu pirei, não é?

- Não. Mas você pode conversar com Sam-I-Am quando eu estiver acordada? Você o deixa todo animado... – Ginny parou de falar e voltou a dormir.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ Na mitologia grega, "Sirius" era o cão de Órion, caçador que Diana matou por acidente. Daí o trocadilho "Sirius Black" como "cão negro". (:

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

Tradução do título do capítulo: conversas à meia noite.

Próxima atualização: 30/11.


	8. August And Everything After

**Capítulo Oito**

**August And Everything After**

Harry estava começando a odiar o mês de agosto. Quando era mais novo, amava esse mês. Significava que estava quase na hora de voltar para a escola. Significava ficar n'A Toca depois de ficar atolado nos Dursleys. Agosto era o mês de dias calmos, se gabando de quão longe conseguia lançar um gnomo.

Sentia falta desses dias.

Voltara para casa há alguns dias, e entrara no que parecia ser a geladeira. Isso era um controle de temperatura violento.

_- Ginny! – chamou. – O que está acontecendo? Está de congelar a bunda aqui!_

_- Não está tão ruim. – ela respondeu da cozinha._

_- Não está tão ruim? Eu praticamente consigo ver minha respiração!_

_- Oh, pare de exagerar. Não está mais frio do que a sala de poções._

_- Sem os fogos. – retorquiu._

_- Harry, qual é... Estamos no meio de agosto, estou derretendo, e finalmente não está tão quente aqui dentro a ponto de me reduzir apenas à massa suada de uma mulher grávida. – os olhos de Ginny suavizaram quando ela o viu tremer dentro de sua camiseta. – Vá vestir um suéter, e eu vou te fazer chá._

Mas agora ele estava parado no chuveiro, com a água tão quente quanto conseguia aguentar, tentando encontrar mais alguma coisa para lavar. Já tinha lavado o cabelo, e enchido a toalha de rosto com espuma até que estivesse empapada, antes de começar a lavar as orelhas e lentamente o resto do corpo, até os dedos dos pés.

Qualquer que fosse o feitiço que Ginny usara para manter o apartamento gelado, estava funcionando. Muito, muito bem. Harry passara a dormir em um pijama de flanela pesada, que quase nunca usava, e meias. Ginny o deixava ficar com o cobertor inteiro, de modo que ele não precisava recorrer a vários suéteres. O problema era a viagem do banheiro esfumaçado e aquecido até a cama.

Fazendo uma prece silenciosa, Harry fechou os registros, e pegou a toalha enfeitiçada para ficar aquecida. Secou-se cuidadosamente; até usou a varinha para se certificar de que seu cabelo estava completamente seco. Aprendera do modo mais difícil a não sair do banheiro com alguma parte do seu corpo ainda molhada. Especialmente o cabelo. Harry vestiu o pijama, também enfeitiçado para permanecer aquecido, um suéter e a meia que comprara no Trapobelo, enfeitiçada para manter os pés aquecidos. Respirando fundo, abriu a porta e correu até a cama, se enrolando no cobertor, tremendo um pouco.

Ginny balançou a cabeça. Ela ainda achava que estava abafado. Harry tirou a cabeça debaixo do cobertor por tempo o bastante para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, antes de voltar a esconder a cabeça. Ergueu-se em algo parecido a uma posição sentada. Dormir não estava sendo fácil. Ginny se viu se comparando a Molly. Não que Molly fosse perfeita, nem mesmo em sua cabeça, mas Ginny se perguntou como poderia querer ser tão boa. Sabia que estava sendo tola, mas Molly parecia fazer tudo relacionada a ser uma mãe com uma mão só, os olhos fechados, e equilibrada em um pé só.

- Ginny, consigo ouvir seu cérebro funcionando. – a voz de Harry soou das profundezas do cobertor. Sua cabeça apareceu, ainda mais bagunçada que o normal. Apertou o cobertor ao redor de seus ombros e se sentou. – No que está pensando?

- E se eu estragar tudo?

- Não vai.

- Como sabe?

- Não sei. Mas eu sei que você teve os dois melhores pais enquanto crescia.

- Isso é muito para fazer jus. – Ginny bufou.

- Ginny, nós vamos cometer erros. Em algum momento, durante a vida dessa criança, nós vamos falar algo errado, ou fazer algo de que vamos nos arrepender. Isso não nos faz péssimos pais. Apenas nos faz pais. Não seremos os primeiros a fazer isso, e não seremos os últimos. Só temos que dar nosso melhor e tentar criar essa criança para ser o tipo de pessoa que gostaríamos que ela fosse.

Ginny olhou para Harry como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

- Quando ficou tão sábio?

- Foi isso que seu pai me disse semana passada. Eu estava um me sentindo um pouco em pânico, e ele se sentou comigo e me deu o Guia de Paternidade de Arthur Weasley.

- Que era?

- Era isso.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Esse o grande conselho do papai sobre paternidade?

- Sim. Molly disse a mesma coisa.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Malucos. Os dois.

- Faz sentindo, na verdade. De que outro jeito você acha que eles conseguiram dar conta de todos vocês?

- Você está dizendo que éramos crianças difíceis de criar? – Ginny o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O sol nasce no leste? – Harry zombou. – Entre todas as peças que Fred e George armavam para todo mundo, e todos os problemas que Ron e eu nos metíamos? Você e seu temperamento? E Percy? – Harry estudou Ginny neutramente. – Seu pai disse que a coisa mais difícil que ele já fez foi perdoar Percy depois da guerra. Mas ele o fez por que era a coisa certa a ser feita. Por que Percy era filho dele. E ele nunca parou de amar Percy, só não gostava muito das escolhas dele. E era importante deixar Percy saber disso. – Harry pausou, e tirou uma mão de dentro do cobertor, apertando a de Ginny. – É isso o que bons pais fazem. E é isso que vamos tentar fazer com os nossos filhos. – a beijou. – Tente dormir.

**-x-**

- Como é? – Hermione olhou para Ginny com fascinação.

- O quê?

- Bem... – Hermione gesticulou para o meio do corpo de Ginny.

- Não tenho certeza de que deveria te contar. – Ginny refletiu. – Você pode decidir que não quer ter filhos.

- É tão ruim assim?

Ginny acariciou a barriga.

- Não, não é. – ela parecia estar se olhando internamente. – É certamente diferente. É bastante desconfortável. Bem, agora pelo menos. Estava tudo bem até umas cinco semanas atrás. Eu nem reconheço mais meu corpo. Nessa altura, você começa a ficar assustada, por que não há muito espaço, e eles não se movem muito. Então, você tem de acordá-los, para ter certeza de que eles estão bem. – como que para ilustrar, apertou a palma da mão na lateral da barriga, e ganhou um cutucão em resposta. – Eles dormem, sabe.

- Não, não sabia. – Hermione murmurou, os olhos fixos na barriga de Ginny.

- Eles também conseguem ouvir. Se Harry começa a falar, Sam começa a dar saltos mortais.

- Por que o chama de Sam?

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Tenho que chamá-lo de alguma coisa. Não dá para ficar falando 'bebê' o tempo todo. Na verdade, é Sam-I-Am.

- _Green Eggs and Ham_? - Hermione parecia divertida.

- Sim. – Ginny sorriu.

- Eu quero saber?

- Apenas algo que Harry começou a usar em abril. Meio que pegou. – Ginny parou de falar por um momento. – Você fica realmente assustada quando pensa em todas as maneiras possíveis de estragar tudo. Ou começa a ter sonhos. Os mais estranhos.

- Quão estranhos?

- Ontem à noite, eu sonhei que Harry acabava em Azkaban, e o bebê e eu acabávamos na rua. Ou aquele em que o bebê fica chorando e eu não consigo encontrá-lo. Ou eu o derrubo e o vejo quicar pela escada em câmera lenta. – Ginny mordeu o lábio. – Ou você fica acordada, deitada, olhando para o teto e tentando não se comparar a sua mãe, que faz tudo melhor do as outras pessoas.

- Achei que você estivesse ansiosa para isso?

- Estou! – Ginny disse rapidamente. – É só que... Você se preocupa... Porque há muita coisa que pode dar errado. E você apenas quer que tudo dê certo.

- Então... – Hermione começou. – Já escolheram o nome?

- Maldição! – Ginny exclamou. –É a única coisa que ainda não fizemos.

- Você ainda tem o quê? Quatro, cinco semanas?

- Sim. – Ginny suspirou.

- Isso realmente não é o tipo de coisa que você quer deixar para o último minuto. – Hermione aconselhou gentilmente. – E se Harry registrar a criança quando você estiver dormindo?

- Ele mencionou querer usar Albus... – Ginny parou de falar, pensando.

- Sério? É meio... – Hermione parou de falar, e tentou encontrar uma palavra apropriada.

- Ou é muito para se fazer jus, ou o menino vai apanhar na escola para dar o dinheiro do almoço. – Ginny admitiu timidamente.

- Erm... Sim. – Hermione mordeu o lábio, culpada.

- Acho que eu deveria começar uma lista, então. –Ginny encontrou um pergaminho. – Pode me ajudar a eliminar tudo que grite "ei, venha me bater"?

**-x-**

- Nós nos esquecemos de algo. – Ginny estava sentada no sofá, as pernas esticadas em frente ao seu corpo.

- Não, não esquecemos. – Harry olhou para Ginny com descrença. – Temos fraldas, mais roupas do que Sam vai conseguir usar, antes de ficar muito grande para elas, brinquedos, ursinhos, cobertores o bastante para sufocar Buckbeak, aquele negócio de canguru, até mesmo um carrinho. – Harry contou cada item com os dedos. – Do que mais precisamos?

- Nomes?

- Oh... Certo. Não podemos chamá-lo de Sam-I-Am para sempre, podemos?

- Uh. Não.

- Então? – Harry mordeu uma unha, pensando. – Eu sei que o primogênito usa o nome no pai como nome do meio, mas podemos não fazer isso?

- Claro. Não vejo por que não. Não estou louca para dar o nome "Ginevra" para uma garotinha.

A mão de Harry descansou sobre a barriga de Ginny.

- Talvez devêssemos ter feito aquela coisa em que descobrimos se é menina ou menino. Facilitaria bastante.

- Então, faremos o que George e Katie fizeram. Duas listas.

- Certo. – Harry fechou o livro que estivera lendo, e o jogou na mesa de centro. Foi até a mesa e pegou um pergaminho e pena, e tirou um livro antigo da prateleira. Sentou-se e equilibrou o livro em seus joelhos. – Garotos ou garotas primeiro?

- Garotas?

- Certo. – Harry escreveu _garotas_ no alto do pergaminho. – Elizabeth?

- Grace.

- Lucy.

- Sério? Lucy? – o rosto de Ginny se contorceu em confusão.

- Certo, nada de Lucy. – Harry riscou o nome. – Daisy? – sugeriu. Ginny fez um som de desgosto. – O que há de errado com Daisy?

- Tente chamá-la para o jantar. – Ginny desafiou.

- Daisy Potter! Se você não vier jantar agora, vou dar sua parte para o Bichento! – Harry prestou atenção a como soava. – É, tem razão...

- Amelia. – Harry escreveu o nome na lista.

- Sarah.

- Emma! – Harry exclamou alegremente.

- Você tem lido demais os livros daquela mulher Trouxa. Qual o nome dela? Jane?

- Jane Austen.

- Certo. Ela.

- Que tal Jane? – Harry testou o nome em sua cabeça. – Não, eu mesmo vou tirar esse.

- Caitlin? – Ginny perguntou.

- Talvez. – Harry listou alguns nomes. – Iris, Violet, Rose, Camellia...

- Lily... – Ginny adicionou quietamente. A mão de Harry tencionou ao redor da pena.

- Você se importaria? – perguntou hesitantemente. – Eu sei que é meio brega dar o nome da avó morta à criança. – Harry brincou com a pena, deixando cair algumas gotas de tinta no pergaminho. – Certo, é bastante brega. – suspirou.

- Não é brega. Você quer que eles tenham alguma conexão com seus pais. – Ginny o cutucou com o pé. – Eu gosto de Lily. Ainda precisa de um nome do meio.

- Que tal usar o de Luna ou Hermione? – Harry perguntou.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei. Luna não soa muito bem com Lily, e não quero me atrapalhar falando o nome da minha própria filha quando ela fizer algo que precisa de sermão, e eu precisar que usar o nome todo.

Harry estudou Ginny refletivamente, algo passando por sua cabeça.

- Que tal Nymphadora? – perguntou casualmente.

- Mas... – Ginny balbuciou.

- Olha, eu sei que você ama Hermione como uma irmã, e Luna também, mas Tonks era amiga sua. Seria bacana honrar as duas mulheres que sacrificaram tanto.

- Seria bacana. – Ginny fungou.

- Você está chorando?

- São os hormônios. – Ginny disse ferozmente, desafiando Harry a lhe contradizer. Secou as lágrimas e respirou fundo. – Certo, então. Temos o nome da garota, Lily Nymphadora. E para um menino?

- James Sirius. – Harry respondeu prontamente.

- Você nem pensou nisso, não é? – Ginny perguntou secamente.

- Só um pouco. – Harry admitiu.

- É melhor você esperar que ele não faça jus aos nomes, então.

- O que há de errado com isso? – Harry protestou. – Quantos alunos do quinto ano conseguem virar animagos?

- Que tal a quantidade de detenções que eles tiveram? – Ginny deu um olhar bravo para Harry.

- Nossa. Molly te ensinou a fazer esse olhar quando você tinha oito anos? E como você sabe sobre as detenções deles?

- Não, mas tive bastante exemplos quando ela o usava com os gêmeos ou Ron. Eu era uma criança perfeita. – disse arrogantemente, ignorando a risada de descrença de Harry. – Quanto às detenções, Snape me deu um monte no sexto ano, depois de me pegar tentando entrar na diretoria. Ele me fez reescrever todos os arquivos de seu pai e Sirius. – Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha com censura. – Estou maravilhada que eles tenham conseguido terminar a escola. A quantidade de travessuras que eles faziam. Achei que Fred e George tivessem um arquivo grande.

- É, eles fizeram jus ao nome dos Marotos. – Harry sorriu um pouco nostalgicamente.

- E se ele tiver um arquivo perto desse tamanho, é você quem vai lidar com isso. – Ginny reforçou. – Oh, mais uma coisa...

- Não me diga que nos esquecemos de mais alguma coisa... – Harry gemeu.

- Não realmente. Mas eu decidi algo.

- O quê?

- Eu quero que você esteja lá. – Ginny o informou. – Você estava no começo. Deveria estar no final. Apenas... – Ginny mordeu o lábio, tentando não rir.

- O quê? – Harry quase estava com medo.

- Tente não desmaiar.

_Continua..._

**N/T: **Obrigada pelos comentários.

Tradução do título do capítulo é algo como: agosto e tudo o que vem depois.

A próxima atualização será: 07/12.

Até semana que vem e comentem! (:


	9. Twenty Minutes And Counting

**Capítulo Nove**

**Twenty Minutes And Counting**

Ron deu os últimos toques na carne e fechou a porta do forno. Ouviu quando a lareira se acendeu quando alguém chegou, e foi ver quem era. Quem quer que fosse, estava adiantado. Passou a cabeça pela porta da cozinha, e viu Harry se virar para ajudar Ginny a sair da lareira.

- Não era pra ter nascido no dia oito? – Ron perguntou a Ginny, olhando-a como se ela fosse explodir a qualquer minuto.

- Queria que você não tivesse dito isso. – Harry disse, mas não antes de Ginny olhar feio para Ron.

- Sim, Ronald. _Era_ para ter nascido no dia oito. Então, se você sabe contar, hoje é dia doze. Quatro dias de atraso. – Ginny praticamente ralhou.

- Desculpe. – Ron engoliu em seco, antes de voltar para a cozinha. Hermione tinha lhe avisado que Ginny estava se sentindo um pouco... Nervosa, ultimamente. Ele deveria saber, com todo o tempo que Katie passara na loja antes de Jacob e Fred nascerem. Mas Ron tinha suposto que era por que ela ia ter gêmeos.

Ginny se sentou em uma cadeira, afastando as mãos de Harry, que estava tentando ajudá-la a se sentar.

- Estou grávida, seu idiota, não inválida. – resmungou. – Estou louca para colocar uma calcinha mais baixa. Ver meus pés e não precisar olhar no espelho só para ter certeza de que estou usando sapatos iguais. Tomar um banho quente. – gemeu, fechando os olhos. – Um bom gole de uísque de fogo depois de lidar com Flanagan o dia todo.

- Eu sei. – Harry afastou algumas mechas vermelhas da testa de Ginny.

- O caramba que sabe. – ela respondeu, mas sem a irritação que agraciara sua resposta a Ron. – Da próxima vez, _você_ vai fazer isso tudo.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Na cozinha, Ron indicou a porta com o dedão.

- Eu não iria lá se fosse você. – avisou Molly. Sentou-se à mesa e começou a preparar uma pilha de couve. – Ginny está irritada.

Molly riu um pouco.

- Você atrasou duas semanas, sabe. – disse, apontando a varinha para uma montanha de cenouras. – Estava pronta para arrancar a cabeça de Arthur quando você nasceu. – deu um tapinha na mão de Ron. – Não leve para o lado pessoal, querido.

Ron observou as couves se arrumarem por um minuto.

- Hermione quer ter um. Quanto mais eu vejo isso tudo, - gesticulou para a sala de estar. – mais assustado eu fico. – admitiu, mordendo o lábio em culpa.

- É claro que é assustador. Muito assustador, e você seria tolo de pensar o contrário. – Molly examinou a cabeça inclinada de Ron. – Você conversou com Hermione sobre isso?

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Não queria decepcioná-la.

- Fale com ela. Você vai decepcioná-la se não contar como se sente. – Molly apertou a mão de Ron gentilmente. – Depois do almoço, por que vocês dois não dão uma volta? Saiam da casa de loucos um pouco, eh?

- Obrigado, mãe.

- Sempre que precisar, querido. – Molly se ergueu da cadeira, e foi para a sala de estar. – Vou deixar isso em suas mãos capazes. – parou quando viu Ginny, os pés acomodados no colo de Harry. Molly usou a distração para analisar bem Ginny. _Talvez não hoje, mas logo_, pensou. Molly suspirou. Todos os seus bebês estavam crescendo. E, logo, haveria um novo bebê na família. Molly usou a ponta do avental para secar a lágrima no canto do olho.

- Mãe? Você está bem? – a voz preocupada de Ginny trouxe Molly de volta ao presente.

- Parece que foi ontem que eu te trouxe para casa. Não conseguia acreditar no quão pequena você era.

- Não tão pequena agora. – Ginny disse ironicamente. – Apenas queria que acabasse.

- Sei como se sente.

**-x-**

Hermione entrou pelo portão dos fundos. Ron sempre chegava mais cedo para ajudar Molly a preparar o almoço, e ou Hermione ia com ele, ou ia mais tarde. Conseguia vê-lo pela janela da cozinha, cortando a alface para uma salada. Ron se revelara um cozinheiro muito melhor do que ela jamais fora. O mingau dele nunca ficava grumoso. Ela só cozinhava quando Ron não estava com vontade, ou para deixá-lo descansar.

Abriu a porta da cozinha.

- Olá. – disse.

Ele ergueu os olhos da alface.

- Oi.

- Está um cheiro ótimo aqui. – Hermione pegou um pedaço de cenoura da tigela.

- Está normal. – Ron disse timidamente. – O de Monstro era melhor. – deixou a tigela de lado. – Podemos ir caminhar depois do almoço? Talvez possamos ir até a casa da árvore? – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Para conversar. – Ron disse firmemente. – Não é como se ainda precisássemos nos esgueirar até lá.

- Podemos conversar agora. – Hermione disse, pegando outra fatia de cenoura.

- Pare com isso. – Ron disse, dando um tapa leve na mão de Hermione, quando ela a erguera na direção da tigela. – Vai estragar seu apetite. – olhou para Hermione. – Eu sei que eu disse que eu queria fazer essa coisa de bebê, mas eu estou realmente, realmente assustado.

- Por quê? Achei que você tinha dito que queria. – Hermione estava confusa.

- Eu quero! Mas você viu Ginny ultimamente? Ela praticamente arrancou minha cabeça mais cedo!

- Você mencionou a data, não foi? – Ron se encolheu sob o olhar de Hermione.

- Uh, eu, uh... Sim.

- Eu te disse para não fazer isso. – falou.

- Eu sei, mas ela está enorme! E eu te acho assustadora o bastante quando está irritada com algo, e só posso imaginar como vai ser quando você estiver toda hormonal!

- Bem, você pode relaxar mais um pouco. – Hermione disse de uma maneira levemente imparcial. Pegou uma faca e começou a cortar os tomates.

Ron viu a mão dela tremer brevemente, e observou quando ela mordeu o lábio. Conhecia essa mordida de lábio. Ela estava tentando não chorar. Vira-a fazer bastante isso na escola.

- Mione? – pousou uma mão sobre o pulso dela. Ela ergueu os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Ron sentiu uma ponta de tristeza, e tirou a faca da mão dela, puxando-a para perto. – Está tudo bem. – murmurou. – Vai acontecer.

- E se não acontecer?

- Vai acontecer. Só temos de ser pacientes.

- Mas... – ela fungou.

- Eu sou um idiota, você sabe disso.

- Sim, você é.

Ron colocou um dedo sob o queixo de Hermione e ergueu seu rosto.

- Hey. Eu prometo, _quando_ acontecer para nós, eu não vou pirar demais. Posso não ter completa certeza de toda essa coisa de ser pai, mas eu fico feliz por te ver feliz. – Ron deu uma meia risada. – Eu deveria me lembrar do meu próprio conselho. Quando Harry descobriu que Ginny estava grávida, ele ficou aterrorizado. Eu disse que você nunca está pronto para algo assim. Acho que vamos ficar bem.

- Acho que vou ter de mudar minha opinião sobre você. Seu alcance emocional está bem maior do que uma colher de chá, ultimamente.

- Obrigado, Hermione.

**-x-**

Alguns dias depois, Ginny acordou cedo. Algo não estava certo. Mesmo que quisesse acordar Harry e lhe contar, ela não conseguia entender o que era. Ficou deitada quietamente, tentando voltar a dormir, quando sentiu... Algo. Não era bem uma cólica. Ginny colocou as mãos sobre a barriga, esperando. Depois de um tempo, sentiu novamente. Virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, e pensou em realmente acordar Harry, mas um olhar para o relógio lhe disse que ainda não era nem seis da manhã. Dando de ombros, Ginny se sentou e pegou seu relógio de pulso no criado mudo. Da última vez que acordara Harry por causa de dores, tinha sido alarme falso. Não ia acordar Harry a não ser que fosse para valer.

Segurou o relógio com a mão esquerda, a direta sobre seu umbigo.

Em duas horas, tivera apenas seis pontadas de alguma coisa. Não era doloroso ainda, mas Ginny sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Pensou em, talvez, acordar Harry agora, mas decidiu deixar que ele dormisse. Pelo menos um deles precisava descansar enquanto podia.

**-x-**

Harry acordou um pouco depois disso. Procurou seus óculos, colocando-os no nariz.

- 'Dia, Gin. – bocejou.

- 'Dia. – ela respondeu distraidamente, quando outra pontada se fazia presente. _Ainda vinte minutos de intervalo,_ notou.

Harry se sentou um pouco, notando o relógio na mão de Ginny.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, bem. Apenas controlando.

- O quê? – perguntou neutramente.

- Contrações do parto.

Harry pulou para fora da cama.

- O quê? Agora? Por que está deitada aí? Por que não me acordou antes? – tentou vestir a calça e andar ao mesmo tempo, mas acabou tropeçando e batendo a cabeça no armário. – Puta que... Isso dói! – pressionou uma mão na cabeça, e olhou feio para Ginny, que estava rindo. – Não é engraçado!

- Claro que é.

- Não deveríamos ir para o St. Mungus?

- Está tudo bem. Shanti me disse que eu não precisava ir até que as contrações estivessem com um intervalo de dez minutos. Até agora, o intervalo ainda é de vinte minutos. – Ginny se acomodou em seu travesseiro. – Você está com fome? Por que não vai tomar o café? – sugeriu.

- E você? – Harry chutou a calça para longe.

- Não estou com muita fome... Bolinhos! Pode fazê-los? Por favor?

- Para você, qualquer coisa parecida com um banquete de Hogwarts, amor.

- Talvez pudéssemos assistir a um filme ou algo assim? Enquanto esperamos?

O rosto de Harry se abriu em um sorriso.

- Acho que podemos fazer isso.

**-x-**

Ginny se esticou, olhou para seu relógio, e saiu do sofá. Inclinou-se sobre o braço, tentando diminuir a dor em suas costas. Harry imediatamente parou atrás dela.

- Onde está doendo?

- Base da coluna. – murmurou, sibilando em alívio quando Harry apertou os dedos na área sobre seu quadril, tentando se lembrar de respirar durante a dor. Ginny virou o pulso para ver a hora. – Ainda está a menos de vinte minutos. – se ajeitou, soltando o ar lentamente, e se apoiou contra o peito de Harry. – Ufa. Essa foi um pouco mais forte.

Harry correu uma toalha úmida por sua nuca e rosto.

- Posso fazer algo por você? Além dos filmes malucos de música e toalhas úmidas?

- Um copo de água, talvez?

- Já volto.

- E eu estarei bem aqui. Não estou exatamente vestida para sair. – Ginny apoiou os cotovelos no braço do sofá, e descansando a testa entre eles. Shanti tinha lhe avisado que poderia demorar mais de vinte e quatro horas. Ginny esperava que ela estivesse brincando. Já passava das duas da tarde. Em menos de quatro horas, completaria doze horas disso.

- Gin? – Harry lhe ofereceu o copo de água. – Há algo que gostaria de fazer?

- Seria muito maluco querer tomar banho?

- Você pode fazer isso?

- Sim. Só não pode ser quente demais.

- Como quiser. – Harry foi até o banheiro. Estava tentando se lembrar se alguma das outras mulheres tinha demorado tanto. Estivera preocupado demais para realmente notar quando os gêmeos nasceram há quase quatro meses. Esfregou uma mão no rosto, se sentindo levemente sujo. – Hey, Gin? – chamou.

- Sim?

- Você se importa se eu me juntar a você?

- Não. Apenas me ajude a entrar, primeiro.

Harry foi até Ginny.

- Vamos lá, então. A banheira já deve estar cheia. – tirou a camiseta de Ginny, e a boxer que ela usava por baixo. Segurou a mão dela firmemente, enquanto ela se abaixava dentro da banheira. Harry tirou a própria camiseta e boxer, e entrou na banheira, atrás de Ginny.

Ginny apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- Você está bem? – perguntou.

- Sim. Sempre demora tanto assim?

- Às vezes. Bronwyn ficou trinta horas em trabalho de parto com Isabella.

- Ficou? – Harry estava confuso. Estiveram lá quando Isabella nascera.

- Charlie não nos avisou até que estivesse quase na hora, tonto. – Ginny jogou água nele. – Bronwyn me contou depois. Usou como material de chantagem quando Charlie estava sendo idiota. Por semanas, tudo o que ela precisava fazer era mencionar as trinta horas, e Charlie fazia o que quer que ela quisesse. – Ginny riu.

- Isso não é muito justo. – Harry protestou.

- Isabella tem a cabeça grande de Charlie, isso é que não é justo. – Ginny retorquiu. Suas costas se arquearam contra as mãos de Harry. Elas estavam massageando suas costas novamente. – Você pode continuar fazendo isso.

- Até que minhas mãos caiam, certo?

- Exato. – Ginny ergueu a mão para acariciar a lateral do rosto de Harry. – Você deveria comer algo mais substancial do que bolinhos com geleia de morango, sabe. Provavelmente será uma noite longa.

- Vou comer, depois. E você? Você não comeu nada desde o jantar, noite passada. Você tem que estar com fome.

- Um pouco. – ela admitiu timidamente. – Apenas nada muito pesado.

- Há sopa, que sobrou de sexta-feira.

- Perfeito.

- Hey, Ginny?

- Sim?

- Amanhã, a essa hora, você será a mãe de alguém.

- Isso acabou de lhe ocorrer?

- Bem, não. Mas amanhã há essa hora, Sam-I-Am será James ou Lily.

- Sim. Nosso último dia sozinhos.

- Realmente espero que Sam tenha seu cabelo.

- Eu também. Especialmente se Sam acabar sendo uma garota. Eu odiaria ser uma garota com seu cabelo.

- Nossa, obrigado. Achei que você gostava do meu cabelo.

- Eu gosto. Só não tenho certeza de que ficaria bom em uma garota, amor.

Ginny ficou tensa, as mãos ao redor de Harry.

- Ginny, respire. Profunda e lentamente. – a lembrou.

- Sim. – ofegou. – Dezessete minutos. – murmurou, olhando para o relógio.

Definitivamente, seria uma longa noite.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: Vinte minutos e contando.

O próximo capítulo é o último e será publicado no dia: 12/12. (:

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até lá.


	10. Nessun Dorma

**Capítulo Dez**

**Nessun Dorma**

- Que horas são? – Ginny perguntou sonolentamente. Estivera cochilando entre contrações.

Harry ergueu o pulso para que pudesse olhar para o relógio.

- Seis e meia.

- Você que vai fazer isso da próxima vez. – Ginny parou, ofegando quando outra contração se fez presente.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. – Harry murmurou, mordendo a bochecha. Ginny tinha segurado sua mão em um aperto de ferro que ele não sabia que ela possuía. Olhou novamente para o relógio.

- Onze minutos. Tem certeza de que já não devíamos ir? – estava começando a se preocupar. Treze horas de trabalho de parto não estava na sua lista de coisas divertidas a serem feitas em Soho, em setembro.

- Sim. – Ginny sibilou. – Vamos assim que eu ficar pronta. – ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. – Me ajuda, por favor? – Harry puxou Ginny. Ela foi para a cozinha, e tirou uma caixa de suco de laranja da geladeira. Harry ouviu o som de líquido batendo no chão e se virou, esperando ver uma poça de suco de laranja espalhada no chão.

Mas o que viu foi Ginny parada, com a boca aberta, apertando o suco em uma mão, olhando para a pequena poça aos seus pés. Ela olhou para Harry, que estava parado na porta.

- Acho – disse suavemente. – que devíamos ir agora. – voltou a guardar o suco na geladeira. Tomando cuidado para não pisar na poça no chão, ela foi para o quarto.

- Certo. – Harry se virou e foi pegar a bolsa perto da porta. – Oi! O que está fazendo? A porta da frente é para o _outro_ lado!

Ginny parou e se virou lentamente.

- Eu vou vestir algo seco, para começo de conversa. E, depois, eu _não_ vou sair de casa usando uma cueca antiga sua. E vou, pelo menos, pentear o cabelo. – ela explicou pacientemente.

- Agora realmente é a hora, Gin? – Harry trocou o peso de um pé para o outro, inquieto, a bolsa nas mãos. Os olhos de Ginny se cerraram perigosamente e correram ao redor, procurando por sua varinha. – Ou, demore o quanto quiser. – Harry adicionou rapidamente, não querendo aparecer no St. Mungus com melecas enormes e voadoras o atacando. Ginny virou sobre os calcanhares, o tão bem quanto sua atual situação permitia, e foi para o quarto.

Ginny fuçou na cesta de roupa limpa, mas não dobrada. Era um péssimo hábito deles. Nenhum dos dois gostava de dobrar a roupa, nem tinham realmente aprendido como o fazer com magia. Intimamente, Ginny achava que a falta de desinteresse deles em tentar usar o feitiço era maior do que sua real habilidade em usá-lo. Talvez, quando estivessem enterrados com as coisas do bebê e com as fraldas, finalmente fossem capazes de usar o feitiço com sucesso. Encontrou uma calcinha limpa e a calça elástica que parecia usar o tempo todo, antes de tirar sua licença no _Profeta_. Sentou-se na ponta da cama desarrumada, e passou a boxer por seus pés. Conseguiu vestir a calcinha e a calça mais ou menos corretamente, e saiu da cama para pentear o cabelo.

Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, e gemeu quando outra contração a atingiu. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente.

- Oh, sim, ele _vai_ fazer isso da próxima vez. – disse quando a dor diminuiu. Ginny foi para a sala de estar, encontrando Harry sentado na ponta do sofá, a bolsa aos seus pés.

- Certo, estou pronta.

Harry pendurou a bolsa em seu ombro e foi até a porta. Ginny parou ao lado dele, e ele passou o braço livre ao redor de seus ombros.

- Agora é a hora errada de admitir que estou mais assustado hoje do que o tempo todo que estive procurando as Horcrux?

- Eu diria que sim.

- Certo. – ele abriu a porta, e Harry e Ginny saíram do apartamento.

Na rua, Harry sinalizou para um táxi.

- Sério? – Ginny perguntou incredulamente. – Um táxi Trouxa?

- Me diga outro jeito de chegar ao St. Mungus sem aparatar, o que eu me recuso a fazer agora, ou usar o metrô, o que eu não vou fazer com uma mulher em trabalho de parto, e eu faço. – Harry disse, abrindo a porta do taxi que parou para eles. – Se não, apenas entre.

Harry direcionou o motorista até a loja abandonada que era a entrada do St. Mungus. Passou algumas notas de dinheiro Trouxa para o motorista e pegou a varinha, apontando-a para a nuca do motorista. Murmurou um rápido _obliviate_ e saiu do táxi, se virando para ajudar Ginny a fazer o mesmo.

- Você acabou de apagar a memória do motorista?

- Sim. – suspirou, antes de se virar para o manequim, vestido com o horrível avental verde.

- Maternidade, por favor.

- Espere. – Ginny disse com urgência. A mão que estava no braço de Harry se fechou. Depois de vários segundos, ela soltou seu braço, e assentiu. – Certo, podemos ir agora.

Harry se virou para o manequim.

- Maternidade. Agora. – o manequim assentiu e Harry puxou Ginny através do vidro.

Em comparação à usual recepção do St. Mungus, essa era bastante quieta e a bruxa recepcionista era, de fato, simpática. Ginny foi até o balcão e cumprimentou a bruxa.

- Olá. Ginny Potter. Sou paciente da Shanti Choudry.

A bruxa brandiu a varinha para o arquivo e uma pasta verde, com o nome de Ginny, apareceu.

- Venha comigo. – disse, caminhando na direção da porta que levava até alguns quartos para as bruxas que decidiam dar a luz no hospital.

Abriu a porta de um quarto, e gesticulou para Ginny e Harry entrarem.

- Apenas vista aquela camisola ali, e Shanti chegará em alguns momentos.

Ginny tirou a roupa e passou a camisola por sua cabeça.

- Precisamos chamar o resto da família.

Harry parou na porta.

- Todo mundo? Isso pode demorar.

- Apenas mamãe e Charlie. Eles são os dois maiores fofoqueiros da família. Eles avisam todos os outros.

- Certo. – Harry saiu e deixou a porta se fechar atrás de si.

Ginny se sentou na cama. Estava começando a doer de verdade. Recostou-se e esperou que Harry voltasse logo. Não gostava de hospitais. Especialmente depois daquele natal que Arthur passara na ala de ferimentos provocador por criaturas.

Shanti entrou, parecendo eficiente dentro de suas vestimentas trouxas, e um par de tênis.

- Essas não são as vestes normais. – Ginny disse.

Shanti riu.

- Já tentou dar a luz a um bebê usando as vestes? Elas ficam no caminho. Como você está?

Ginny fez uma careta.

- Dez minutos de intervalo, a bolsa estourou, e dói como o inferno.

- Tudo bem. Deitei-se, certo? Apenas preciso ver como você está indo. – Shanti pegou um par de luvas.

- O que está fazendo? – Ginny perguntou desconfiadamente.

- Há certas coisas que não dá para se fazer com magia. – Shanti disse suavemente. – E ver seu progresso é uma delas.

- Oh, certo. Desculpe. Não estou pensando direito. – Ginny fechou os olhos. – Owww.

- Respire, Ginny. – Shanti murmurou. – Lenta e profundamente. – quando a contração começou a passar, Shanti examinou Ginny rapidamente. – Você está indo em. – disse de forma tranquilizadora. – Não vai demorar muito mais.

- Oh, graças a Merlin. – a cabeça de Ginny se virou. Harry estava parado na porta, esperança clara em seu rosto. – Quanto mais?

Shanti deu de ombros.

- Algumas horas. – deu um tapinha no braço de Harry, antes de sair do quarto. – Já volto para ver como vocês estão.

- Você chamou a mamãe? – Ginny perguntou ansiosamente, enquanto Harry ia parar ao seu lado.

- Sim. Ela está a caminho. Com todos os outros.

- É claro. Merlin proíba que um Weasley passe por um evento de mudar sua vida sem que a família toda esteja presente.

- Posso pedir para eles irem embora, amor.

- Não, está tudo bem. Apenas os mantenha lá fora. – Ginny apontou para a recepção. O som dos Weasley reunidos em um único lugar soou pelo corredor.

- Já volto. – Harry se inclinou sobre Ginny e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Saiu do quarto, e foi para a recepção. Harry espiou pela porta, vendo vários Weasley agrupados ao redor do cômodo.

- Harry! – Molly foi até ele. – Como Ginny está? Está tudo bem?

- Ela está bem. – Harry procurou desesperadamente por algo para dizer a massa de rostos esperançosos. – Ainda vai demorar algumas horas. Eu os mantenho atualizados. – se virou para voltar para o quarto, mas parou quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era George.

- Posso conversar com você por minuto?

- Claro.

- Ela vai dizer várias coisas. _Ignore_. Ela não vai se lembrar da maioria das coisas.

- E você sabe disso como?

- Katie me chamou de babuíno retardado. Entre outras coisas. – George sorriu afetadamente. – Ginny provavelmente vai te chamar de coisas piores.

- E por quê?

- Ela cresceu conosco, é claro.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse secamente. – Estou ansioso por isso. – voltou para Ginny, que estava sentada na cama.

- Preciso andar. – Ginny disse quando ele fechou a porta.

- Andar? Onde?

- Ao redor do quarto. – Ginny se segurou na cama até a contração passar. – Não consigo ficar sentada por agora.

Harry foi até ela, e passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com ele.

- Vamos lá.

_Dezoito horas disso_, Harry refletiu. Era quase meia noite. Pelas últimas horas, ele andou com Ginny ao redor do quarto quando ela não queria se deitar ou se sentar na cama. Harry parava de andar todas as vezes que uma contração passava pelo corpo dela. A mantinha em pé, esfregando suas costas ocasionalmente. Às vezes, parava atrás delas, suas mãos entrelaçadas. Apertava os dentes todas as vezes que ela apertava seus dedos. Achou que ela devia ter quebrado um osso ou dois em sua mão. Uma vez, logo que começaram a andar pelo quarto, Harry cometera o erro colossal de falar a Ginny que ela estava machucando sua mão. Seus ouvidos ainda doíam por causa dos gritos.

George estivera certo. Ginny o chamara por todos os nomes que conseguira pensar, a maioria deles muito pior do que "babuíno retardado", ainda que este estivera no alto de sua lista, conforme as contrações ficavam mais fortes. Ela jurou que ele nunca mais a tocaria, e se ele sequer pensasse em ter outro filho, ela enfeitiçaria seu... Harry empalidecia só de pensar.

Shanti entrava no quarto ocasionalmente para ver como Ginny estava. Ela fazia Harry sair do quarto todas as vezes, dizendo que ele teria o lugar na primeira fila logo. Cansadamente, se recostou na parede, esfregando suas mãos. Entendia por quê George tinha andado de um lado para o outro toda vez que tinha que sair do quarto. Ele odiava estar do lado de fora. Não conseguia ouvir nada, e desesperadamente queria estar com Ginny, não nesse corredor que fedia a antisséptico.

Pela última hora, ela ficara parada, os braços ao redor da cintura dele, a cabeça descansando em seu peito. Ela estava ficando cansada, mas toda vez que Harry fazia menção de levá-la de volta para a cama, ela rosnava em protesto. Então, Harry apenas os moveu em um pequeno circulo e cantarolou as músicas de todos aqueles musicais trouxas malucos. Estava começando a cantar "Maria" de Amor, Sublime Amor, quando Ginny disse:

- Harry?

- Sim, Ginny? – ambos estavam um pouco roucos.

- Você não sabe cantar. – Harry riu contra o cabelo ruivo molhado de suor.

- Eu sei. – respondeu.

Balançaram-se em silêncio por um minuto, antes de Ginny falar.

- Harry?

- Sim, Gin?

- Não pare.

Harry continuou a cantar suavemente para Ginny, todos os malditos musicais de que conseguia se lembrar. De _Guys and Dolls_ até _The Sound Of Music_ para _My Fair Lady._ Até mesmo algum musical Americano maluco chamado _Grease_, conforme os minutos passavam e as contrações eram mais frequentes.

Ginny estivera pronta para empurrar há dias. A essa altura, a única coisa que a mantinha sã era o canto desafinado e rouco de Harry. Estava cansada. Cansada de estar grávida, cansada de estar em trabalho de parto, apenas completamente cansada. Fez uma nota mental de mencionar as vinte e poucas horas de trabalho de parto quando esse bebê acabasse em detenção em Hogwarts. Pensando bem, ela usaria isso a próxima vez que Harry fosse um idiota.

Shanti entrou no quarto e fez Ginny se deitar.

- Pronta para empurrar, Ginny?

_Oh, graças a Merlin_, Ginny pensou.

- Estava mais do que na hora. – murmurou.

Shanti ajeitou Ginny até que ela estivesse em uma posição semi sentada, as costas contra o peito de Harry e os joelhos separados.

- Pronta, Gin? – Harry perguntou, afastando o cabelo suado da testa dela. Ginny assentiu, muito cansada para falar alguma coisa.

- Certo, Ginny. – Shanti disse. – Quando eu falar 'empurre', você empurra até eu te mandar parar, certo?

- Claro. – respondeu, um pouco de adrenalina correndo por suas veias.

- Certo... Agora... Empurre, Ginny. – Ginny sentiu como se isso houvesse durado horas, mas fora apenas dez segundos. Ouviu alguém ranger os dentes, e percebeu que tinha sido ela mesma. Quando Shanti a mandou parar, Ginny se soltou contra Harry, que apenas esfregou suas costas e murmurou coisas sem sentido em seu ouvido. Pelo menos, ele não estava agindo como algum animador de torcida, Ginny pensou. Depois de várias outras tentativas, Ginny ouviu Harry perguntar como ela estava.

- Por que não tenta passar um balaço por sua bunda e aí você me pergunta como eu estou indo? – ralhou.

Quando Harry olhou para Shanti em alarme, ela apenas balançou a cabeça levemente e disse apenas com o movimento dos lábios:

- Elas _todas_ dizem isso!

Finalmente, Shanti olhou para eles.

- Temos uma cabeça! Apenas mais um bom empurrão, Ginny. Daí, será rápido.

Ginny respirou fundo e assentiu, tentando encontrar força para mais um empurrão.

- Você consegue, Gin. – Harry murmurou em seu ouvido, gentilmente apertando suas mãos. Soltou o ar e empurrou.

- É um menino. – Shanti disse. Deitou o bebê sobre Ginny. – Está com sua varinha? – perguntou para Harry.

- Sim. – Harry estava olhando para o bebê.

- Feitiço de corte. Bem aqui. – Shanti indicou o local no cordão umbilical.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Harry engoliu em seco e descansou a ponta da varinha onde Shanti indicara, murmurando o feitiço. Shanti ergueu o bebê e o passou para o curandeiro em treinamento, que começou a limpá-lo. Olhou para Ginny recostada nele, sorrindo em felicidade. O treineiro enrolou o bebê em um cobertor e o colocou nos braços de Ginny.

- Vocês têm um nome para ele? – Shanti perguntou.

Harry olhou para Ginny.

- Sim. James Sirius.

Shanti assentiu.

- Bem, olá, jovem James. – sussurrou, acariciando a bochecha dele com um dedo. – Por que não vai contar a novidade para a família, enquanto arrumamos tudo por aqui? Eles podem entrar por alguns minutos, mas vocês três precisam descansar. Certo?

- Sim. Brilhante. – Harry disse distraidamente, ainda olhando para o bebê.

Por alguns momentos, Harry e Ginny simplesmente olharam para o bebê maravilhados; ele já tinha o cabelo escuro e bagunçado de seu pai.

- Oh, pobre guri. – Harry murmurou, passando a mão pela cabeça de James. – Ele acabou tendo meu cabelo.

Ginny riu suavemente.

- Talvez tenhamos mais sorte da próxima vez.

- Vai haver uma próxima vez?

- Apenas para o beneficio de James. Não podemos deixá-lo ser filho único, sabe.

Harry saiu de trás de Ginny.

- Vou avisar os outros. – saiu do quarto, toda exaustão esquecida na alegria do momento. Parou do lado de fora da porta e se escorou na parede. – Mãe? Pai? Eu tenho um filho. – murmurou, um sorriso crescendo em seus lábios. – E vocês têm um neto. – afastando-se da parede, Harry caminhou até a recepção. Alguns membros da família estavam dormindo, e alguns outros ainda estavam acordados. Harry se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Molly, que estava fazendo um suéter.

- Oh, Harry, querido. Como foi?

Harry sorriu para Molly.

- É um menino. James Sirius Potter. Três quilos e trezentas gramas. Estamos todos bem.

Molly apenas o olhou por um momento, e então jogou os braços ao redor dele.

- Podemos ir vê-los? – perguntou.

- Em um minuto. Shanti está acomodando Ginny.

- O que é? – Bill acordou, murmurando, de modo que não acordasse Fleur ou as garotas.

- Menino. – Harry respondeu.

- É um menino? – George ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

- Sim. – Harry achou que provavelmente estava sorrindo como um idiota, mas não se importava.

- Ron. – George murmurou, balançando o ombro de Ron. – Acorde.

- O quuuu...? – Ron roncou e acordou. – Que 'ta acontecendo?

- Somos tios! – George disse alegremente. – E temos um adorável sobrinho para ensinar todos nossos truques.

Shanti apareceu na porta, observando por um momento, enquanto a novidade viajava ao redor do mar de pessoas que estivera na recepção, esperando por esse momento.

- Vocês podem visitar um pouco. Depois, vão para casa. Podem voltar amanhã. A mamãe e o papai precisam descansar. – falou severamente.

Harry os guiou até o quarto de Ginny. Era uma das raras ocasiões que a família ficava em silêncio. Harry se sentou ao lado de Ginny na cama, colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

- Esse é James.

Meia hora mais tarde, o último membro da família fora gentilmente expulso do quarto por Shanti. Harry se sentou cansadamente na ponta da cama de Ginny para desamarrar o tênis. Tirou-os e os deixou no chão. Com um gemido, se acomodou na cama, deitando de conchinha com Ginny. Ela já estava quase dormindo.

- Ginny?

- Hmmmm?

- Obrigado, amor. Por tudo.

- O prazer foi meu. – ela esticou a mão e lhe deu um tapinha na perna. Em um momento, estava adormecida.

Ele se acomodou mais perto de Ginny. Quase adormecido, ouviu a voz de Luna na noite da batalha, respondendo à águia que guardava a entrada do Salão Comunal de Corvinal. "Um círculo que não tem começo", ela tinha dito. Na época, Harry não tinha entendido o que isso queria dizer. Olhou para o pacotinho dormindo no berço ao lado da cama.

Isso não era o fim de alguma coisa, ou o começo.

Ele finalmente entendeu, observando seu filho recém-nascido dormindo, a fraca luz do criado mudo do outro lado do quarto iluminando seu rosto.

A última coisa que Harry viu, antes de dormir, foi o rosto adormecido de James, respirando o cheiro do cabelo de Ginny.

**Fim**

**N/T:** Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem qualquer erro de betagem. (:


End file.
